Confessions
by ggirl722
Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life. !Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

"House?" Dr. Cuddy called opening the door to his office. She had been looking for him for the past hour and again she had come up empty.

"Where is House?" she asked as she spotted Wilson coming toward her.

"I couldn't tell you." He responded flipping through a patients file. "I haven't seen him since he came in." he paused "He's avoiding clinic duty again isn't he?"

Cuddy nodded "As usual" she turned and headed toward the elevator "If you see him tell him he's fired."

Wilson smiled and headed toward his own office.

Cuddy pulled out her pager as she came upon her office, typing in her message as she opened the door and walked in.

"Howdy!"

House smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"It's about time you showed up. You're simply impossible to locate. I hear the clinic is swamped today, shouldn't you be there instead of in here?"

"What are you doing?" she stood with a hand on her hip "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"It's funny how it's always the last place you look." He smirked

"How did you get in here?" She asked assuming her door was locked

"I opened the door."

"Why are you in my office?"

"It's so soothing in here." He smiled swinging his cane back and forth "It's the only place I could find that was quiet."

"Did you forget about your clinic duty?" she approached the desk "The clinic duty I asked you to help me with?"

House shook his head "Yes, but you asked; you didn't tell, I assumed I had the option and I chose the latter."

"I'm sorry you misunderstood, it wasn't a question it was more like a demand."

"A demand?" he retorted "You're rather bossy!"

"That's because I am the boss." She shot back

"Okay. I'll help you." He slowly stood "But what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?" she repeated him. "How about a paycheck?"

House smiled "I get one of those every two weeks, that's not a new incentive."

"I assume you like your job and want to keep it?" she asked putting on her white coat.

"Like my job?" he walked past her "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

Cuddy didn't have a chance to respond as he disappeared in the hallway. She closed her office door and caught up to him. "Why do you make such a big deal over clinic duty? We all have to do it."

"Because I can." He replied as if his answer was obvious

"You're a doctor." She spoke handing him a file

"Really?" He turned to her "Thanks for the clarification."

"Well I think sometimes you forget."

"No, I…" he trailed off when he realized he had lost her attention.

"Miss?" Cuddy walked past House and approached a small framed woman who appeared to be lost. "Can I help you?"

House turned and watched as Cuddy walk away from him.

The small woman didn't respond to her;

"Miss?" Cuddy spoke again, taking a closer look at her. "Oh my…" she commented when she noticed the large bruises that appeared on the woman's arms, neck and face.

The woman slowly turned to her "I….." she paused looking around as if she were afraid. "I…."

Cuddy reached toward the woman "You should s….", before she could complete her sentence the woman pulled back, as if Cuddy's touch had stung her.

"I'm…." the woman stuttered "I can't…I shouldn't be here."

By this time House had joined the two women "Neither should I." he commented referring to clinic duty.

Cuddy shot his a glance, but didn't speak

The small women nodded "He's going to find me here, his friends….he's going to look for me here."

"Who?" Cuddy asked the women unaware of who she was talking about.

"I just…." The women began to speak "I just need to get out of here."

Cuddy looked over at House and then back to the women

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked squatting down in front of the women.

"N...Natalie…." the women muttered, flinching at Cuddy's touch.

"Natalie;" Cuddy sighed glancing over her bruises again "What happened to you?"

" I…." Natalie quickly stood up

"Natalie!"

House and Cuddy both turned toward the booming voice that came from behind them.

A large fair haired man in a uniform approached the three "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

The man glanced at Cuddy, he looked her up and down; then he looked over at House, and back to Natalie.

"How did you get here?" The man asked Natalie. "You can't just take off like this it's not safe." He grabbed her arm like he was scolding a child who had wandered away at the mall.

"Sir?" Cuddy interrupted him, slightly appalled at the man's actions

The man turned to Cuddy "Pardon my manners." He reached out his hand "I'm Marcus. My wife." He motioned to Natalie. "She's sick, and she's been acting strange lately."

"Well maybe she came so she could…"

"She fell down the stairs, and we have been to get her checked out. She just…"

"Fell down the stairs?" House commented "Are you sure the stairs didn't fall on her?"

Marcus ignored his smart remark. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my wife home now."

"Because you plan to keep her safe?" House commented

Marcus ignored House once again as the two brushed past him.

"That's possession at its finest!" House snorted

"Can you believe that guy?" Cuddy commented

"I can." House shrugged "Sometimes you women just get right out of hand."

Cuddy gave House a cryptic stare "Your kidding right?"

"He thought you were hot," House spoke, changing teh subject. "He was undressing you with his eyes, when he came in."

"No he wasn't." Cuddy brushed off the accusation

"Well, It looks like I've done my good deed for the day." House turned attempting once again to avoid clinic duty "I'll just." He began to walk away.

"Nice try." Cuddy shook her head "If you keep this up I will double your hours."

"Black-mail only works if you have something against me." House raised his cane as if to surrender. "You'll never take me alive."

Cuddy smiled at his joke and handed him a second file pushing the thoughts of Natalie out of her mind. "Get to work."

* * *

"Good morning!" House blasted through the door of Cuddy's office with a smile on his face. "Good to see some of us are working hard while the others are hardly working."

"And surprise, surprise" Cuddy smiled " I assume it is you that's hardly working!"

"You assumed right!" House limped toward her desk and took a seat.

"Feet?" she posed it as a question

House ignored her and kept his feet propped up on her desk "They're fine, thank you for asking."

"So what are we going to do on this wonderful day?"

"Do?" Cuddy looked up from her paperwork again "How about our jobs? Without me having to chase behind you to do it?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Fun?" she dropped her pen "Fun for whom?"

"Well for me of course, although maybe we should turn the tables and let me chase after you?" he smirked "What are you wearing?"

Cuddy furrowed her brow "You are unbelievable."

"I am?" he sat up excitedly, like a child at Christmas. "Are you flirting with me?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes "Since your not doing anything I would appreciate your assistance."

"No." he put his foot down, literally. "I'm not doing anymore clinic duty, you can't make me."

"I never said anything about clinic duty." she stopped his tantrum

House raised his eyebrow "Oh really. How would you." He paused and a suggestive smile crept across his face "Like to use me?"

"Please. " Cuddy stood up "Don't flatter your self."

"I wanted your." She paused hoping she wouldn't regret her decision "Insight on something."

"I would think by now you would know where babies came from."

"House?" she sighed waiting for him to finish

"Alright, enlighten me." He sat back.

"Natalie Fisher; is in exam room two."

House didn't respond

"Natalie Fisher, you can't possibly forget."

"Ike got a hold of her again?"

Cuddy sighed with disappointment "That's not funny House, spousal abuse is not a joke. And if that's the case, she needs help."

"Not a giggle out of me." He added, taking note of Cuddy's stare.

"She's pretty banged up. But for some reason she's asking for us."

"She's asking for us;" House mimicked her. "You mean she's asking for you."

"I think she's looking for someone to open up to."

"Well that's fantastic, except that I am not a not a shrink. And neither are you."

"House; we are doctors."

"I believe you told me that yesterday, I haven't forgotten."

"So you won't come with me to talk to her, because you don't think I should talk to her?

"That's what I am saying."

"Why not?"

"You're Doctor Cuddy." he paused "Not Phil; I'm sure he would love to intervene, but you shouldn't."

"Fine;" Cuddy gave up " But I don't agree with you."

"That's a surprise." He was sarcastic

"I won't mention it unless she brings it up."

House was shocked that she was quick to give up in convincing him.

"That's it?" he watched her clear her desk

"Yep."

"You're not going to beg for a reason as to why we should come right out and ask her?"

"Nope;"

"And stomp your feet." He continued

"No."

"Have a tantrum, and use that whiny girl voice."

Cuddy looked at him and shook her head

"You're not going to use your sex to lure me?"

"N..." she began "What? Use my sex?"

"You know." He used his hand and motioned up and down at her body "You use it all the time."

Cuddy sighed; "I do not use my sex." She defended herself

"That's too bad." House admitted, watching as she walked out of the office. "I like when you do that."

* * *

Cuddy lightly knocked on the door of exam room two before walking in. "Mrs. Fisher?" she smiled sympathetically.

Natalie jumped when Cuddy approached her "I'm sorry it took so long."

Natalie shrugged. "I'm used to waiting." She whispered

Cuddy nodded taking note that Natalie appeared to have new bruises. "Can I?" Cuddy stepped forward and motioned the wrist Natalie was favoring.

"It won't stop shaking." Natalie admitted

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it just hurts."

"It's broken." Cuddy quickly concluded "You're going to need x-rays."

"X-rays?" Natalie repeated

"Yeah, I'll take you down there; it might be a bit of a wait."

"No!" Natalie pulled away "I can't wait, I don't have much time. I…" she paused pressing her good hand to her temple.

"Natalie?" Cuddy moved closer to her.

Within seconds Natalie's eyes began to roll.

"Natalie?" Cuddy called her name, but was fully aware of what was happening.

Cuddy managed to catch the women's body as she fell to the ground.

"You're okay." She spoke softly as the woman's body began to jerk around.

Cuddy made sure Natalie's surroundings wouldn't harm her before reaching for the door.

"Nurse!" she called "I need some help!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Minor spoilers in reference to Season 3

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"There you are!" House called limping into Natalie Fisher's hospital room. "I hear you really did a number on the poor girl."

Cuddy didn't reply and she didn't look up from the file she was reading

"I always knew you had a dark side." He stopped next to the chair she was sitting in "Killer Cuddy." he psoke as he grabbed the file "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Are you done?" Cuddy responded, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"That always sounds bad when a woman says it."

Cuddy sighed "Can I help you with something?"

"She had a seizure." House commented flipping through pages.

"I know." Cuddy replied "I was there."

"So why is she still here?" he asked "Wake her up and ship her out!"

"What do you mean?" Cuddy retorted

"Are you going to try and play savior?" he sighed taking a seat near Cuddy "Because if you are I want a heads up. These things tend to get ugly."

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" House closed the file.

"Like that!"

"Like." He paused; "House?"

"Yeah." She sighed keeping her eyes on the sleeping women

"She has no record of Epilepsy." Cuddy began "or any history of seizures. Period;"

"That's not a surprise. I would assume that healed wound in the back her head would be reason enough for her brain to start shooting off at the mouth." He motioned to the women.

"I was…." Cuddy stopped when she noticed Natalie's eyes open.

Natalie sat up and looked around

"What happened?" she managed to squeak out a few words.

Cuddy was next to her in seconds.

"You had a seizure. You're okay now. You're going to be fine. But we should run some tests to eliminate any….."

"What time is it?" Natalie asked

"It's a little after five pm." Cuddy replied. "How are you fee…."

Natalie interrupted her again "I have to go."

Cuddy looked over at House, who had no intentions on helping out.

"Your wrist." Cuddy stopped her "It's a mild sprain. You have to..."

"It will be fine." Natalie pulled her arm away. "Where are my clothes?"

Cuddy pointed to a small basket at the end of the bed.

"You shouldn't leave." Cuddy advised her "You have a concussion."

"I fell off of a chair." Natalie quickly threw out an answer.

"The same chair your loving hubby threw at you?" House jumped in.

Natalie didn't reply

"You're not fooling anyone." House continued "What do you take us for?"

Natalie looked from Cuddy to house.

"Let's level here, women to women to man." He began "You know and I know and Killer." He motioned to Cuddy "Knows, ….."

"House!" Cuddy attempted to stop him from being insensitive

"That your concerned and sensitive husband is really a wife beating maniac." he ignored Cuddy

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Natalie denied his accusation

"It started right after the 'I do's', and then monster emerged."

Natalie shook her head "Stop it!"

"Let me guess. When he's finished beating on you, he tells you he's sorry and you.."

"House!" Cuddy called his name again " Enough!"

"Natalie." Cuddy began "You're body can't take much more of this. If you need help" she looked over at House "We can get you help."

"I..." Natalie began as tears formed in her eyes "I need he..."

"Natalie!"

House, Natalie and Cuddy looked toward the door.

"Baby." Her husband Marcus came rushing in "What is going on here?"

Cuddy turned to the man. "Your wife had a seizure. She needs medical attention."

"A seizure?" he acted confused "Why would she have a seizure, she's not sick."

"You're right, she isn't, but a person can only have their head bounced around so much before the brain bounces back."

"Come on!" he grabbed his wife's clothes "I'm getting you out of here."

Marcus took his wife by the arm and led her from the hospital.

"Mr. Fisher your wife is hurt." Cuddy went after them "You can't just…"

"What did you say to her?!" Marcus turned back to Cuddy

"I.." Cuddy began

"You've got my wife in tears, What kind of doctor are you?" he glared

Cuddy shrugged off his intimidating demeanor "With all due respect sir.."

"Cuddy!" House grabbed her arm. "Stop;"

The two watched for a second time as Natalie Fisher was led out of the hospital.

"Well." House began "He wasn't undressing you that time, I was more like..."

Cuddy pulled from his grip "I know you have a hard time caring about anyone but yourself, but that women clearly needs help."

"Not our help!" House told her "Besides you don't even know if he did anything! You have no proof that she's in trouble, she could be clumsy."

"I just know."

"Well you can't save the world on a whim." House retorted

"She's was going to tell us!" Cuddy reminded him "Right before he stormed in!"

"But she didn't, If she wanted help." he snapped "If she wanted out, she would have stayed, she woudn't have left with him."

"She's afraid of him. She didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice." he paused " Just like I do, and mine is to let her handle her own problems, because you and I both know I have a great deal of my own. Do you really think squaring off with a man twice the size of you is going to help anyone?"

"So this is about you?" she ignored his last question.

"Isn't is always?" he replied

"I'm going to help her whether you want me to or not. Whether you are going to help or not."

House watched as Cuddy walked toward her office "Why do you care?" he tried to stop her.

"Get out!" she sat down at her desk "If you're just going to be an insensitive jerk, I don't want to hear it!"

"Why do you care? Why her? You see hundreds of women and men and children in a week, hell sometimes half that in a day! There's always some back story, someone is always suffering, Why do you suddenly feel the need to help out beyond your means?"

"So you're saying that even if we know her husband is beating her, we are supposed to act like it's not happening?"

"I tend to keep my nose out of business it doesn't belong in!"

Cuddy snickered "Are you serious? Gregory House? Your life is based on sticking that nose in other people's business."

"He's a cop if you hadn't noticed. What difference would it make?"

"It shouldn't matter who he is!"

"You're right" House agreed "But it does matter! Do I need to remind you of Tritter?"

"No." Cuddy sighed

"What are you going to do? Make an anonymous phone call and then fade into the crowd? That's not helping, that's being a coward and causing trouble!"

"NO, I would.."

House cut her off "You can't can't repeat anything she says anyway. And in case you forgot, _you _are the Dean of medcine, I would have thought you were familiar with a thing called confidentiality!"

"I am!" she snapped

"Good." House turned to leave the office, confident he had convinced her.

"I need you to call your P.I. for me."

House stopped in mid-stride and turned back to Cuddy.

"I'm sorry, when I said you should leave it alone, it didn't have any hidden meanings, it was me being polite, what I really should have said is you are an idiot doctor who needs to mind her own damn business."

"If you won't call him, I'll just find him on my own."

House nodded "This is insane, you." he pointed his cane at her "Are insane." he turned and limped out of her office.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Minor spoilers in reference to Season 5

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Cuddy!" House called stepping into her office. "My dying hooker needs a brain biopsy."

Cuddy didn't look up from the forms she was reading, but she knew he was referring to his most recent case.

"Cuddy;" he limped toward her "Hooker, biopsy!"

Cuddy ignored his demand and flipped her sheet of paper over.

House sat down across from her and tried getting her attention. "You're blatant disregard for the way I feel about you is tugging on the strings attached to my heart."

Cuddy sighed and stopped what she was doing. "I thought maybe you would notice that I was reading, and want to give me a minute to let me finish because regardless of what you believe, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Since when?" House retorted "Why didn't anyone let me know?"

Cuddy shook her head. "You need permission to perform a brain biopsy?"

House nodded "I think my patient has a tumor, I want to rule it out."

"I assume you have performed all tests possible before coming to me?"

"No." House scoffed "I figured we would skip any tests and jump right into cracking open her skull, and then work from there."

"House." Cuddy didn't seem in the mood

"Wow." House sat back "Tough crowd."

"This isn't the Apollo." Cuddy shook her head "And you're not exactly a barrel of monkeys."

"More like two barrels." he snickered

Cuddy sighed and went back to her reading.

"I can't handle this." House stood up and grabbed the folder.

"Handle what?" she looked up in time to see him take her documents. "House!"

"Not being the centre of attention." he sat down again "This isn't my video dating application." he began reading.

"Could you..." she stood up and walked toward him "Not." she tried grabbing the folder.

House tucked the folder in his jacket "You don't need an excuse to touch me, just ask."

"I thought you had a patient?" she gave up.

"I do." he smiled "But I'd rather bask in the beauty that is you."

"Well, you're not getting paid to 'bask' in my office; you get paid to diagnose an-...."

"And heal." he cut her off

"So go and do it."

House nodded "Did you make your bed this morning?"

Cuddy furrowed a brow. "What?"

"Because if you didn't, I recommend you get back in it and tomorrow you can wake on the _'right'_ side of the bed."

"Clever." she whispered walking away from House at the sound of her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered

"You're secret lover?" House chimed in, when the expression on Cuddy's face changed.

House watched as Cuddy listened intently to the caller on the phone. "She goes everyday? And she is there right now." Cuddy spoke softly.

On the other end of the phone was Lucas Douglas.

Cuddy spoke briefly to him and then closed her phone.

"What the _hell_ was that?" House was curious "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." she lied, as she began to clear her papers.

"Bull." House retorted snatching the cell phone that now rested on the desk. "That's my private eye!" he tossed the phone on her back. "Get your own."

Cuddy walked past the confused man and grabbed her coat. "Are you for real?" he stood up grabbing his cane. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to her." she answered referring to Natalie Fisher.

"A few days ago you tried sticking you're nose into business that wasn't yours and it still isn't. And now." he waved his cane. "Now you've resorted to stalking and P.I. theft?"

"I'm not stalking her. And you're P.I. was more then thrilled to help me."

"Not stalking?" he scoffed "You have _my_ private eye following her around. Sounds like stalking to me. And if you hadn't noticed, he wants to get in your pants, so of course he would help you."

"Fine. Call it what you want." Cuddy replied

"I'm the only one in this hospital that is allowed to do stupid things." House shook his head in disbelief "I thought I told you to let it go?"

Cuddy shrugged "And you actually thought I was going to listen?"

"You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"How?" she grabbed her purse "I'm not doing anything illegal."

"You're being a busy body."

"I'm helping her."

"You're not helping her; you only think you're helping her. She's going to tell you one thing, and then do another."

"She's afraid."

"What are you going to say to her? Sorry I let you walk out of the hospital with a wife beater. I stole my friends P.I. and I've come here now to try and make it right!?"

"I didn't let her walk out." Cuddy defended her actions "You stopped me. And would you shut up about me stealing you're private investigator!"

"Yeah, I did stop you. So you wouldn't open that mouth of yours because lately the only things that are coming out of there are idiotic!"

"Well excuse me _and_ my idiosyncrasies." she snapped back.

House reached out his cane and jabbed her arm "What? You think you're going to waltz up to the door and make everything better. You think she is going to leave him just because the Dean of Medicine said so?"

Cuddy didn't respond

"You'll accomplish nothing; all you're going to get her is another black eye."

"Why do you care so much what I do?" Cuddy squared off to him "Does it bother you that someone is doing something to help someone else?Are you upset that for once it's not about you?"

"You're going to get her killed."

"No!" Cuddy snapped "Staying with him will get her killed."

"You don't know how living she's been with him, and if you hadn't noticed; she's still alive. She's not that young, maybe she's had a good run."

Cuddy opened her mouth in shock "That's a shitty thing to say. Could you be any more insensitive?"

House shook his head "No, I don't believe that I could." he snickered "You're trying to play the martyr, the savior, the Good Samaritan,"

"Any more fancy names you want to throw at me?"

"Yes;" House followed her out. "Stupid."

Cuddy continued walking

"Obstinate." he limped after her "Insane!"

Cuddy glared at House and then made her way out of the hospital.

**

Natalie Fisher sat quietly on the bench waiting for her bus to arrive at its stop. The cold air of December numbed the painful bruises that had formed around her wrists. She quickly slid on her gloves to cover them from any people passing by.

"Natalie?" Cuddy approached her with caution.

Natalie snapped out of the trance she was in, and looked up.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she said her name as if asking a question.

"Can I sit?" Cuddy asked wanting to be polite.

"You can do whatever you want." Natalie whispered.

"Okay." Cuddy sat next to her.

"You're the Dean of Medicine." Natalie began "So I know you don't have to take public transportation. What are you doing here?"

Cuddy sighed and tried to think of way to ease into the topic.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Natalie shrugged "I'm fine."

"How about your wrist?" Cuddy questioned

"I had it wrapped for a few days, it's still sore but, I'll survive."

"You should come back to the clinic and have it checked." Cuddy advised

"I'll be fine." Natalie sighed "Really. I know you didn't come all the way across town to ask me about my wrist. I'm not an idiot, so please." Natalie pleaded "Don't treat me like one."

"You're right." Cuddy nodded "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"You mean if I still wanted to tell you about my life."

"Yes."

"I have a good life. I can't complain. It's not all bad. Marcus takes care of me."

"He's abusing you."

"It's not a bad as you think."

"If it's a bad as it looks, then it's certainly as bad as I think."

Natalie shook her head "It's not his fault."

"It's not yours." Cuddy quickly replied "What he is doing to you is wrong. He has no right to do this!"

"I'm his wife, I'm supposed to keep him happy and if I can't then he has every right."

Cuddy was shocked "You know that's not true."

"Well it doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does." Cuddy sighed "It's your life, it's your body."

"You're right." Natalie stood for the approaching bus "It is my life. So maybe you should remember that the next time you feel the need to give out advice."

"I just figured you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life in pain and in fear."

Natalie scoffed "My husband is a very important man. The only way I would be free of his pain and of fear, would be if he wasn't alive."

"You can leave; there are places you can go and people that can help you."

"Stop!" Natalie yelled stepping onto the bus "Just leave me alone."

Cuddy watched as the bus doors closed and Natalie disappeared.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Minor spoilers in reference to Season 5

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

House pulled up to the curb, parked his bike and limped toward the dark home.

"Cuddy!" House anxiously rang the doorbell. "Open up!" and rapped on the door.

Inside a light flickered and footsteps could be heard. Cuddy, in her pajamas swung the front door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, stepping aside to let him in. "It's late."

House looked at his watch. "Actually it's early, like one-thirty."

"What do you want House?" she sighed resting her head against the door.

"You didn't check in after your..." he paused "Intervention."

"I didn't know I was supposed to." she whispered, half asleep.

House walked into her living room and sat on her couch.

"Make yourself at home." Cuddy spat; a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Cuddy headed to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and made her way back to the living room.

"House, I really don't have..."

"Shh." House cut her "I'm watching."

Cuddy set her water on her coffee table and placed a hand on her hip.

House ignored her and laughed hysterically at the cartoon dog on the screen before him.

She waited another second and took a spot in front of him to block his view.

"If you want me to watch you." he sat back "Turn around. The view is much better from behind."

Cuddy glared at him and switched off the television. "What the hell do you want?"

House sighed and put his hands on his head "You must have crashed and burned!"

Cuddy flopped down on the couch next to him.

"What?"

"Natalie. Fisher." he held onto each word as he spoke it.

Cuddy moved to get off the couch, but he grabbed her arm.

"You did!" he shouted "You did crash and burn!"

"Shut up!" Cuddy replied

"You were so certain that you were going to change her world, save the women from her monster of a husband. But you didn't. Your brilliant plan blew up right in your face."

"You're a jerk." she snapped pulling from his grasp.

House got off the couch and followed her leaving his cane behind.

"Don't sulk about it." he stopped "It wasn't for lack of trying. But I think the right thing for me to say is." he paused "I told you so!"

"You can leave now." Cuddy demanded "You know where the door is."

"But I just got here!"

"You came here to gloat. That's really mature House!"

"You shouldn't assume things."

"I'm not assuming anything, you came here to gloat and you've gloated. You were right!" she snapped "Again! We will all bow down to you tomorrow. But right now I want to be alone."

"What did she say?" he asked

"What did who say?" she replied, knowing that he was talking about Natalie

"Come on Cuddy, keep up with the rest of the class, we are all on page four; and you're still reading the table of contents."

"She said it isn't all bad. S-.." she began only to have him cut her off

"Because a round of daily physical abuse is good for the complexion."

"She said the only way she would be able to live without fear and pain was if her husband was dead."

"Oh a murder plot." he snickered "Racy."

"For crying out loud House!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Can't you be serious for one second?"

"Of course I can. But you wouldn't be attracted to me if I was."

"Attracted to you?" she scoffed "I'm not attracted to you, and nothing you do or say would ever change that!"

"Are you sure?" he winked

"Oh god.." she sighed "You're a real piece of work."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled locking eyes with her.

Cuddy sighed and kept her eyes locked with his. A few seconds passed and she broke the awkward silence.

"How come you don't feel?" she whispered.

"I feel." House reached out his hands "With these." he wiggled his fingers

"I meant feelings, you have no sense of...." she paused "Remorse, or sympathy, caring or loving. ...nothing."

"Sympathy,remorse and caring are for the suckers of the world. Love, and loving is for people that don't live in the real world. I live in the real world. You should join me sometime it's pretty amazing and it has a great view."

"Love is for anyone who wants it and wants to be in it. Even cowards." Cuddy shook her head "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

House limped forward and stopped inches from her "That fact that you understand me sometimes, is all I need."

Cuddy kept her eyes on him. "I thought I could help her. No on should have to go through something so terrible, especially when it's from someone who is supposed to love and protect you."

House furrowed his brow. "You're not going to turn this into a crying session and tell me how lonely you are. Are you?"

Cuddy scoffed "Why are you such an ass?" and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." House grabbed her hand "You can't help someone that doesn't want it."

"It's not right." she replied "To turn your head and ignore something like that."

"Sure you can." he replied pulling her close to him "_You're_ just being stubborn."

"I'm not." she moved closer. "House." she whispered as he leaned forward

"Are you.." she began to speak but House made his move.

Cuddy moved closer, her body touching his. With that, House moved his hands to her hips and pulled her tight against him, closing any gap that would have remained.

Cuddy moved from her feet to the tips of her toes to help deepen the kiss and her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. The kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity before Cuddy gently pushed on his chest.

"House. I..-" she began to speak at the same time her phone rang.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Cuddy reached the cordless phone and checked her caller id. "It's the hospital." she eyed House, who didn't seem to be paying attention

"Hello?" she answered.

**

Cuddy raced into the emergency room, and House followed quickly behind her.

"She's in room four." a petite Nurse called to her from the front desk. "She won't let anyone near her."

Cuddy nodded and headed toward exam room four.

"Natalie?" she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her

Natalie Fisher was huddle in the corner of the room, her head in her hands.

"Natalie?" Cuddy spoke her name again and knelt down beside her.

Natalie looked up. A fresh, bleeding wound was visible on her face, and a new bruise was forming above her left eye.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she whispered her name.

"Come with me." Cuddy helped Natalie off of the floor. As soon as she made it to her feet, her knees gave out and she fell against the doctor.

"My ankle." Natalie began to sob.

"What happened?" Cuddy inquired helping her into a wheel chair.

"He was so angry." she tried catching her breath. "He was screaming at me. I don't know what I did."

Cuddy wheeled the sobbing women out of the hospital room and into her office.

"We have to call the police." Cuddy told her.

"No!" Natalie tried to stand and stop her, but she fell back to the chair. "Please don't. You can't."

Cuddy put the phone back on it's base. "Natalie, he can't get away with this."

"I thought you didn't want her help." House made an appearance in the doorway.

"Don't." Cuddy warned him before he could say anything else. "Just don't."

"What is he doing here?" Natalie asked

"He's okay. He's here to help."

Natalie continued to eye house but she didn't respond.

"Let me see." Cuddy bent down in front of Natalie and she examined the cut on her cheek. "It's pretty deep."

Natalie winced in pain as Cuddy's finger tips came in contact with her wound. "You're going to need stitches."

Cuddy motioned to House.

"What? My shift doesn't start for another." he looked at his watch "six hours.."

Cuddy glared at him "House!"

House was about to protest when and argument broke out in the lobby.

Cuddy looked over at Natalie who's body began to tremble. "I'll be right back." Cuddy smiled giving the woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She left her office and locked the door behind her. "Excuse Mr. Fisher?" she spoke to the man who was slamming his fist on the admissions desk.

Marcus Fisher's body spun around "Officer Fisher..." He pointed his hand and raced toward Cuddy. "Where is my wife!"

Cuddy stepped back from the angry man "I'm not sure what you are talking about. If you'll calm down, we can sort whatever this is, out.!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down. You're poisoning my own wife against me!"

Cuddy didn't flinch "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marcus reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "You don't know?" he threw the folder at Cuddy.

Inside the envelope were pictures of Cuddy sitting with Natalie the day before.

"What's this?" Cuddy stayed strong "You're upset because we were both sitting on the same bench."

"Bull shit!" Marcus screamed "You tell me where she is or I will have you arrested!"

Cuddy shook her head "I don't know."

Marcus let out a laugh full of sarcasm "You think this is a joke?"

"No, I don't think abusing your wife is funny at all." she threw back at him.

"I never hurt my wife." Marcus smirked and stepped forward causing Cuddy to back away from him, until the wall stopped them both.

"You listen to me you stupid bitch." he whispered in the most threatening tone possible. " You don't want to play this game, I will make sure your life is a living hell." he pressed against her. Blocking all possible angles to escape him. "What would everyone think if the Dean of Medicine was arrested?"

Cuddy tried stepping around him but he stopped her. "Don't you think for one minute that you're going to keep me from the woman I love. Natalie will never leave me. And whatever happens to her when she comes crawling back to me will be." he smiled and violated Cuddy with his eyes. "On that pretty little head of yours."

"Do I need to call security?" House appeared next to the two.

"Officer Fisher;" Cuddy pushed past Marcus "Was just leaving."

Marcus glared at House and then winked at Cuddy. "I'll see you around."

House and Cuddy waited for Marcus to leave the hospital before returning to her office.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Minor spoilers in reference to Season 5

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

"You're late!" House limped toward Cuddy as she entered the hospital.

"Good morning to you too;" She sighed walking past him and toward her office.

"What, no good morning kiss?" he limped after her.

"Not now House." She unlocked her office and headed inside "If I'm not mistaken someone has clinic duty today?"

"I couldn't tell you. But I will tell you who doesn't have clinic duty today." House snickered as he found a seat on her couch.

Cuddy hung up her coat and walked around her desk.

"You look like crap!" House shot at her.

"Wow!" Cuddy glared at him "That's really nice of you!"

"I guess getting a taste of this." He adjusted his jacket "Would keep anyone up at night!"

Cuddy shook her head "Getting a taste?" Cuddy repeated "That's poetic."

House smiled as he remembered the kiss that they had a shared a few short hours before.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Cuddy took a seat in her chair and sighed "You mean after I made sure Natalie was safe and in a shelter?" She paused "Or the two hours I got before some inconsiderate pri…."

"Language;" House cut her off before she could finish.

"Thank you for your help by the way, you could have come with me when I dropped her off."

House nodded "I could have, but if you don't recall I told you I was staying out of it."

"Yeah, I remember." Cuddy scoffed "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"At least it's over and done with." House added.

"Right." Cuddy nodded "Wait." she changed the subject. "Why would you assume I would be thinking about it, you're the one who kissed me, and it wasn't even that good."

"You're terrible at lying." He retorted "If it was that bad, then in the beginning, you wouldn't have stuck that tongue of yours in my mouth!"

"What?" Cuddy retorted "Your tongue was in my mouth long before I could even react and tell you to stop. I wasn't even into the kiss."

"So when you are swapping saliva with someone, you use your tongue to tell them you're really not into it?"

"That's disgusting." Cuddy replied "You make it sound even worse then it was."

"So what you're telling me is that if I were to stand up." And he did "And come over there." He walked over to her and stopped next to the chair she was sitting in. "And took you by your hand." He continued to act out what he was saying and pulled her out of her chair. "And tried to kiss you again;" He leaned forward so his nose was touching hers.

Cuddy's heart began to race as his lips inched closer to hers; she closed her eyes in anticipation, and waited to feel the contact.

House then pulled his head back and watched her "You would refuse; because when I kissed you last night it wasn't good?"

Cuddy opened her eyes and glared at him "Are you serious?"

House nodded "I guess you could say that you've been cut off!"

"That's cruel." She snapped "You are such a jerk!"

"Just teaching you a lesson;" House smiled leaning forward once more "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"So that's how you want to play it?" Cuddy turned her head, blocking his attempt "I'm really not in the mood." She handed him a folder "Clinic duty!"

"You're not in the mood." He repeated her "If I had a dime for every time a women said that to me."

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you." She commented cracking a smile.

House frowned "How did I go from about to get some, to clinic duty?"

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you!" she threw at him.

House walked out of her office and closed the door behind him. Across from him the nurse looked up from her files at the reception desk.

"Just getting my early morning treat." He smiled heading down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey!" House called as her barged into Wilson's office. "Long time no see!"

Wilson looked up from the book he was studying "I saw you this morning, when we drove in together."

House nodded "And miss me you did!"

Wilson shook his head "You're not going to use me as an excuse to get out of clinic duty, I won't allow it."

"Oh." House grunted "You're putting your foot down." He made a mean face

Wilson closed the book "What is the big deal, you're a doctor!"

House nodded "Cuddy is in there!"

Wilson stared blankly at him

"You know, Cuddy, our boss."

Wilson nodded "Yes House, I am familiar with Cuddy; I've known her for awhile now."

"Well." House sat forward on the couch "I can't work with her."

Wilson made a face "I'm confused."

"She tried to seduce me!" House threw his hands up

"Right;" Wilson scoffed "Lisa Cuddy, our boss, the lady that you for some reason can't get along with, tried to seduce you?"

"It's crazy right?" House shrieked like a school girl. "But let me tell you something, I'll bet that when you're doing the boss you can practically get away with murder!"

Wilson stood up from his desk "House you aren't sleeping with Cuddy and it wouldn't matter if you were because you already get away with murder."

House opened his mouth as if he were shocked "What would posses you to say something like that!"

"Gee…." Wilson headed out of the room "I don't know, maybe because you DO get away with all of the stupid things you do! And Cuddy is always running behind you cleaning up any mess you make. Now, it could be true that she's thought of you in that way. I doubt it, but you two do have history, it could happen." he paused "If pigs could fly. But even if she tried, you would be too stubborn and blind to do anything about it anyway!"

"Well; if it's any consolation, she's really riding me now!" House caught up with him. "Literally."

"How is that a consolation for me?" Wilson asked grabbing a lunch tray.

"Because..." House copied him and grabbed a tray. "You think she's hot, and since you." He paused choosing his words "Aren't getting any, I can let you in on all the kinky things she'll say or do!"

"I don't think she's hot!" Wilson defended himself "And I think it would be awkward to know those things about my boss. "

"You're a terrible liar too, and I would tell you anyway!" he smiled grabbing a can of soda. "Cause you and I." he motioned "We're compadre's,

we're tight, brothers from different mothers. We...."

"Please." Wilson held up his free hand, silently begging him to stop "You know I don't believe a word you are saying!"

House frowned "About being compadre's?"

"No House!" Wilson raised his voice in friendly frustration, and then lowered it "About Cuddy!"

"Let me!" he handed the lunch cashier a bill.

"What the hell was that?" Wilson was shocked.

"What?" House sat down across from him.

"You paid!" Wilson unwrapped his sandwich.

House smiled "It's a good day my friend!"

Wilson nodded and watched as House grinned happily across the table at him.

"I wasn't born yesterday."

House shrugged, but didn't reply.

"Okay." Wilson wrapped up his lunch. "We can settle this right now." he quickly got up.

House chewed the remainder of his lunch as Wilson headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"I want you to make sure you finish the medication I'm prescribing you." Cuddy smiled at the elderly women as she walked with her toward the hospital exit. "You should be feeling one hundred percent better in a few days."

The elderly woman smiled and nodded.

Cuddy waited until the woman disappeared and grabbed another file from the reception desk.

"Baker Green;" She read the name as she walked into an exam room.

"Mr. Green?" she entered the room and shut the door behind her. "What brings you in today?" she smiled sitting on the stool across from the man.

Mr. Green stood up from the exam table he was seated on "I was injured last week in a fight and I was stabbed." he unbuttoned his shirt "But

I was working out this morning and I think." he pointed "Well it's clear that I have torn my stitches."

Cuddy leaned forward and examined the man's open wound. "It would appear that you did." she smiled "I can fix that for you. Give me one minute." she left the room for a moment and quickly returned. She then rummaged in the cabinets next to her finding the supplies she would need. "Okay." she walked back to him slipping on a pair of medical gloves "I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Thanks." Mr. Green replied laying back. "So…" He began. "Dr. Cuddy." he whispered her name "Lisa Cuddy."

Feeling a tad uneasy Cuddy looked up at him, but didn't respond as she continued to work on his wound.

"I was shocked to hear that you were the Dean of Medicine." he spoke "I mean, a woman." He paused "An attractive woman, I'll give you that. But what is happening to the world that woman, can take jobs that weren't meant for them."

Cuddy kept her eyes on her work and listened to him rant.

"It makes me physically ill, to think that someone like you." he scoffed changing his direction "You know, I got this wound the other day, breaking up a fight between a man and his wife. She got out of line, like most of your kind tend to do."

Cuddy sighed at his comment but continued to remain professional. She figured she would be rid of him soon enough. "Almost there." Mr. Green." she spoke. "It's..." she trailed off when she noticed the gun holstered to the other side of his belt.

"That's my gun." he smiled reaching for it "Standard police issue. All of us cops carry one. You want to see it?"

Inside Cuddy felt her heart skip a beat "No." she muttered making an attempt at a calm face.

"Anyway." he continued his story "She was out of control, sticking her nose in other people's business...."

"All done;" Cuddy cut him off

Baker sat up "I bet you would have more sense then that." he turned to her as she placed gauze over the wound. "Wouldn't you Dr. Cuddy?" he smiled "You know your role." he stood up and buttoned his shirt. "Don't you?"

"I recommend taking it easy during your workouts." she commented writing on his file "We don't want those stitches to tear again."

Baker Green smiled "Sure thing Doc." he winked and headed out of the room.

A load a relief washed over Cuddy the moment the man was out of her view.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" House asked Wilson as they walked toward the parking lot.

"The verdict;" Wilson repeated his comment "What verdict?"

House watched Wilson intently as they climbed into Wilson's car. "You didn't ask her!" he shouted "After calling me a liar! This!" he paused "Is unbelievable!"

"I didn't call you a liar, stop being dramatic!"

"Well you didn't believe me."

"And you're shocked?"

"Yes, you're my best friend. This is heart breaking."

"Well I still don't, because I know you and I know Cuddy, and sleeping with you at any given time for any given reason would be a disaster for the both of you and everyone around you. It's just plain selfish."

"Selfish!" House smirked "Now who's being dramatic?"

"Oh look." Wilson put his foot on the break at the sight of Cuddy heading toward her car. "There's your girlfriend!"

"I never said she was my girlfriend." House corrected him "See there is your problem. You seem to assume that sex with a woman equals a relationship and…"

"Cuddy!" Wilson rolled down his window and pulled into the spot next to Cuddy's car.

"What are you doing?" House sat up in his seat "Don't be ridiculous!" he used the button to roll the window back up.

"House;" Wilson shouted in frustration trying to stop him by pushing his own button. "Grow up!"

Cuddy watched as the driver side window of Wilson's car went halfway up and then back down again, and listened as Wilson and House yelled at each other.

"Knock it off House!" Wilson snapped as the window went back up.

House ignored Wilson, reached for wheel and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Wow!" Wilson dropped his hands in defeat.

House looked across at him "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"You...you are sleeping with her." He whispered

"Oh now you believe me!" House threw the keys back to him "Well you're an idiot!"

Wilson shot a look at him that was full of confusion. "No, you can't take it back now."

"Well." House paused when Cuddy knocked on the window. "I am. If you don't want people to think your an idiot." House leaned closer to him "Then maybe you shouldn't act like one."

"Call me whatever you want House." Wilson shrugged "You wouldn't be so dead set against me asking her if it wasn't true." Wilson concluded

"That's dumb!" House tried to brush it off. "Are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes." Wilson smiled "Yes I am, and I am also trying to figure out that the hell she's thinking!"

Growing impatient Cuddy climbed in the backseat of the car. "Regardless of what the two of you may think, my time is... just that and I don't want it wasted by either of you."

House looked over at Wilson, who in turn was staring at the steering wheel in disbelief.

"Is he alright?" Cuddy spoke again from her position in the back.

"Nope;" House turned to her "We were playing 'Picture Cuddy naked' and now he can't get it out of his head."

Cuddy made a face "Are you finished?" she snapped.

"Yes boss." House replied

"Did you need something?" she leaned forward between the two seats.

"No." Wilson spoke up "House and I were just having a …" he paused "Debate; but we settled it."

"Great." She opened the door to leave the vehicle "Because I don't care enough to get involved! Have a good night." She shut the door and headed back to her car.

"I get it. You're denying the truth because you care about her. Normally you would say something, sexist and insensitive, something that would get the wheels turning and then you would sit back and watch as anyone and everyone ran to Cuddy to verify what you were telling them. But now." Wilson pulled the car out "Now the tables have turned."

House listened intently and watched as Cuddy's car drove from the hospital lot.

"Are we still in awe or can we get out of here?"

Wilson shook his head and started the car "That's a sad cry for attention House." Wilson muttered "A sad, sad cry."

* * *

Cuddy pushed open her front door and dropped her bags on the floor.

"I'm coming!" she muttered to herself at the sound of the ringing phone.

Slightly stumbling over the rug as she went, Cuddy reached the phone, and quickly answered.

"Hello?" she spoke, waiting for a response.

"Hello?"

Cuddy sighed and looked down at the screen on her handset. "Unknown." She read aloud, before placing the phone back on its base.

* * *

"So what exactly happened then?" Wilson inquired as he rested on the couch in House's living room.

"Are we still talking about this?" House sighed throwing him a beer.

"Yes, because you have a problem with telling the truth and since you brought me into this I'm going to push until I get it."

"It's not that complex poindexter."

"You like her." Wilson smirked "You like her, look you're blushing like a school girl."

House frowned "Like you would know what a blushing school girl even looks like." He paused taking a swig of his beer. "Dr. Charm!"

"You are a master at deflecting, that's a real talent you've got there. I bet it's a big with…."

"Can you shut up now?"

"Admit it!"

"I will admit nothing."

"So let me get this straight….."

"If you can."

"First you claim to be sleeping with Cuddy, and you pretty much turned blue in the face trying to convince me and then you get anxious when I try to ask her. And then once I was convinced; you tell me nothing happened. You're a real piece of work. You know that right?"

"I do," he nodded picking up his guitar "And my mommy is so proud!"

* * *

"I will mom." Cuddy smiled as she spoke to her mother. "I'll call you this weekend and let you know if I can make it."

Cuddy nodded as her mother rambled, on the other line. "I love you too." She replied. "I…" she paused when she heard her cell phone ringing. "Okay, Mom I've got to go." She hung up with her mother and ran to the kitchen where her cell phone was charging.

"Hello?" she quickly picked up the phone expecting a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" she spoke again, this time with authority in her tone.

Cuddy waited a few seconds more and flipped her cell phone closed. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself as she noticed for the second time the unknown number reading on the small screen.

Taking the cell phone with her, she heading to the bathroom and began to fill her bathtub with water. Setting both phones down on the counter she pulled her hair into a pony tail and then unbuttoned her blouse.

Seconds later Cuddy slid peacefully into the bubble filled bathtub in attempts to relax after her long day and her encounter with Baker Green.

* * *

"You know, you would be lucky to have her."

House rolled his eyes.

"She's smart and beautiful and…"

"Every teen-aged boy's wet dream." House jumped in.

"And she's got a great career; she wouldn't depend on you to take care of her financially."

"I wouldn't anyway."

"I'm just saying…"

"I'd rather you didn't…"

"That she's a good catch."

"I'm not fishing Wilson; Cuddy is not a good catch. A good catch is when you sit on the lake for an hour and end up getting enough fish to feed a village."

"It's a metaphor, you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately…" House added

"Swallow your pride House!" Wilson advised "Life is going to pass you by."

"If I have to hear this from you every time I kiss a woman then I'm giving it up cold turkey!"

"And there it is!" Wilson jumped up and ran to the fridge for a second beer. "You kissed her, it's not exactly a marriage proposal but at least you've got the guts. I'm proud of you." he grinned. "Wow, you kissed her. "

"Okay, enough with the after school special smile. I'm begging you." House pleaded as he continued to strum his guitar.

* * *

Cuddy stretched out in the warmth of the water with her head resting on the back of the tub, she slowly closed her eyes and sighed with relief as her mind went blank. The music playing in the background kept her at peace.

"Damn..." she whispered to herself when the music stopped and power that lit her home cut out. Removing the washcloth that rested on her face, she slowly sat up.

From her position in the tub she could hear footsteps in the hallway. Cuddy slowly stood up and stepped out of the tub. Feeling her way around the dark room she located her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Hello?" she called into darkness as she grabbed her cell phone off of the counter.

"House?" she called; fear taking over her tone. "Is that you?" Cuddy inched toward her bathroom door; she opened her cell phone and scrolled down the list of contacts. If House was there in her home, his phone would ring and she would hear it.

The light from the cell phone illuminated the bathroom as she waited for the call to connect. "Shit!" she cursed quietly as her feet slid in the water that had pooled underneath her dripping wet frame. In an attempt she reached for the counter to keep from falling, the cell phone in her hand flew out and landed in the tub she had just climbed out of.

"Shit." She cursed again. Cuddy slid silently to the floor and listened. She closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up from this dream that was turning into a nightmare. But when she opened her eyes she was still on the floor, and she was still in the dark.

The only difference was that she could smell a strong scent that unfortunately reminded her of her encounter with Baker Green.

Cuddy's heart began to race at the realization that this man was in her house. Not wanting to stay in the bathroom, like a sitting duck Cuddy took a deep breath and took a position on her hands and knees. She then listened as the footsteps began to descend and she made her move.

Bit by bit she began to turn the knob on the bathroom door and soon she was able to feel the cool air from the hallway hit her towel wrapped body.

Still on her hands and knees she took another deep breath and emerged from the dark bathroom into the dark hallway.

"Going somewhere?"

Cuddy froze at the deep booming voice. Her body began to tremble when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Why so silent?" he whispered as he brought a hand up to caress her face.

Cuddy slapped the invisible hand away and quickly scrambled to her feet.

The intruder reached for her and wrapped his large hands around her wrists. "Where is she?" he sneered pulling her into his body.

Cuddy struggled in his grasp "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying to me Doctor." He whispered slamming her back against the wall. "You better believe that I'll find her."

Cuddy strained to pull from his grasp. "Let go. You're hurting me." She pleaded." Let…." She pulled once more and the man loosened his grip.

Cuddy's body spun around and slammed against the wall behind her. She could instantly feel the goose egg form on her forehead.

"You better pray that I find her." He stood over her, shining his flashlight in her face. "Or the bump on your head will be the least of your worries."

* * *

House awoke on his couch to the glow of his television set. He opened his eyes and groaned at the pain in his leg. Not wasting anytime he sat up, reached for the Vicodin bottle and popped two pills in his mouth. He then switched off his television, readjusted himself and laid back down.

His eyes were only closed for a few seconds when he heard knocking at his door.

House opened his eyes and paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly and if he didn't have to get off the couch he wasn't going to.

He waited for a second and when he heard nothing, he closed his eyes again.

"House?" the tiny voice called from the hallway.

House sat up and looked at his front door.

"House it's me." she knocked again.

Easing his sore leg off of the couch, he slowly put his feet to the floor and pulled himself off of the couch.

Not bothering to grab his cane, he slowly limped to the door. "The building had better be on fire." he muttered swinging the door open.

"Hi...." she whispered looking up at him.

"Do you have any idea..." he paused taking note of the bump on her forehead, her messy hair, and the stains on her face that he assumed were from tears. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Can...." she whispered avoiding direct eye contact, as tears began to form "Can... I come in?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Great." Cuddy whispered to herself as she examined the bump on her head in her compact mirror. "Just great." She sighed dropping her head into her hands.

"Cuddy;?" House gently knocked on the closed bathroom door.

Cuddy lifted her head as her tears began to flow freely. "Yeah." She quickly flushed the toilet to throw him off.

"Are you going to come out of there any time soon? My Bladder isn't a reliable as yours."

"Yeah." She replied as she threw warm water on her face. "Just a sec;"

House nodded to himself and listened through the door. He could tell she was still crying.

"Hey," she opened the door and faked a smile. "Sorry, I was…" she walked past him trying in vain to avoid eye contact.

"Hey," he gently grabbed her arm.

"What?" she turned back, looking everywhere but at him.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" He asked

"I didn't think you would care." She retorted. "Is it okay if I make some tea?"

House let her arm fall and watched as she headed toward his kitchen.

"Dr. Cuddy has nothing to say?" he asked as he limped after her. "Do you know where you are?"

Cuddy didn't reply.

"You're in my apartment." He continued "My name is Gre…."

"I hit my head House, I'm not confused, I have a headache." She grabbed a mug "Not memory loss."

"Just checking, because judging by the way, you won't look at me!" he pointed out "I thought maybe your brain was slowing turning to Swiss….cheese…." he trailed off.

Cuddy watched the kettle intently as if she was willing it to boil. As she stood she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"I'm waiting." He snickered after a few minutes of awkward silence passed.

Cuddy kept her head down and tried to fight her tears "House." She poured the hot water.

"That's my name."

"Please don't." she whispered taking the mug with her to the couch.

"Okay." He followed her "But how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

Cuddy sat he sat next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It." He mimicked "What exactly is 'it' that you don't want to talk about?"

"House." She said his name again.

"Stop saying my name that way." He took the mug from her hand "It's creeping me out."

"I…" she paused.

"You." He added

"I…"

"Wow. I never thought I would see that day when you couldn't talk to me."

"I can't go home." She whispered " Not right now."

"Okay." He sat forward and set her mug in the table "Where are you going to go?" he joked.

Cuddy looked up at him for the first time that night with shock written all over her face. House disregarded it.

"You forgot to put a tea bag in your mug." He set the mug down. "The cup is filled with nothing but water."

Cuddy wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye. "Right;" She quickly got off the couch, grabbed her bag and raced out the front door.

"Hey!" House went after her. "Cuddy!" he yelled her name. "Stop!"

Cuddy paused at the end of the hall.

"I was joking!" he limped after her.

"It's okay." She brushed him off "I shouldn't have come here anyway."

"Sure you should have, it was your turn." He smiled "I came to you last time."

Cuddy did reply with words, instead she turned her face from him as if to say she didn't want him to see her like this.

"I know you're used to being cutthroat Cuddy." He grabbed her bag. "But I've know you a long time. And I know you really well." He took her hand in his. "You don't always have to be the Dean of Medicine when you're with me."

Cuddy wiped away the tears that were staining her face "Are you drunk?" she smiled resting her forehead on his chest.

"Believe it or not I have a heart. I thought you knew because I'm such a pleasure to deal with all the time." He smiled meshing his fingers with hers. "I know how to use it when it matters."

"House?" she pulled away from him after a few moments passed. "Can we get out of the hallway?"

House nodded and they headed back toward his apartment.

"I kind of like this side of you." She spoke to fill the silence. "It's …."

"Don't get used to it." He replied closing the door behind him. "I've got a reputation to protect."

"Yeah, yeah;" Cuddy turned to face House to find him standing right behind her.

"What are you…" she began.

House didn't respond with words. Instead he took her chin in his hands and without any hesitation he kissed her.

Cuddy was quick to respond to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissed until they both ran out of breath.

"There's that tongue again." House smiled as he pulled away.

"Are you complaining?" she replied trying to catch her breath.

"Not at all." He pulled her down to the couch to sit with him.

"Where are we going with this?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Going;? I thought we were sitting on the couch." He quipped

"It didn't take much for the smart ass to return." She smiled.

"Not much at all." He added.

"So;?" She snuggled up to him.

"So what?"

"House!" she slapped his arm.

"What?" he snickered "Five minutes ago you couldn't even look me in the eye, now your sticking your tongue in my mouth and asking me where we are going? Does your mother know about the naughty things you do?"

"She's none the wiser." Cuddy played along. "She still thinks I'm a virgin."

"Well if that is the case." He paused over at her as she sat up. "You're mother is clueless."

"I just play the part well." She added "That's all."

"What happened; Cuddy?" House's demeanor changed.

Cuddy shrugged.

"It was bad enough to scare you out of your home. It was bad enough to reduce you to tears." He paused "Which is hard to do to the Dean of Medicine."

"I just don't want to talk about it that's all." She sighed "I'm pretty tired."

House nodded "You can take my room." She handed her the bag she had brought.

"Thank you." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"That's it?"

Cuddy leaned foreword to meet him halfway, again her arms wrapped around his neck when his lips met hers. House placed his hands on her waist. Not wasting but a few seconds his hand slowly began to caress the skin under her shirt.

"House." She whispered his name when his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. "House;" she whimpered again. "Please." She put her hands to his chest. "Please."

House pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She sighed trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "I want this more then you…."

"You don't have to explain." He cut her off.

"It's just that…"

House shook his head "It's okay."

"No…no it isn't because you kiss me like that and I.." she stammered "It's….." she paused "You're never going to let me live this down but it's amazing, it's everything I thought it would be…."

"Cuddy." He tried to stop her ramble.

"And I really want this …I just…" she paused "I don't want to associate what happened tonight with the first time you and I…."

House finally gave up and stared at her.

"Are…." She paused when she noticed he seemed to be staring off in space. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

House didn't respond.

"House!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"That's abuse!" he cried out pretending to be hurt. "The Dean of Medicine is a physically abuser."

"Shut up!" she smiled "Seriously."

"Can I say something?"

Cuddy nodded as he brushed a stray tear from her face.

"I don't plan on making out with anybody else." He smiled "In case you were still wondering where we were going."

"Okay." Cuddy smiled "Good night House."

House watched as she disappeared into his bedroom, before returning to his spot on the couch.

* * *

Cuddy rolled over in the bed and stared at the red glowing digits of the alarm clock. She had been in bed for almost two hours and she was having a hard time getting to sleep.

She sat up and tried fixing the pillows that rested under her head. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She attempted to focus on the meeting she had at the hospital the next day, but it wasn't working. The only thing she could focus on was House. The fact that she was there in his bed, the fact that he had kissed her again and that he wasn't planning on kissing anyone else.

Cuddy smiled to herself as she stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it she was climbing out of the bed and heading down the hallway.

"House;?" she whispered.

House was asleep.

"House;?" she whispered again, as she gently shook his arm.

House opened his eyes "Are you kidding me?" he whispered "It's not enough that you took over my bed, you have to wake me up in the…"

This time it was Cuddy who cut House off taking his face in her hands and forcefully kissing him.

"Good morning!" he shot back while pulling away. "What..." he began to speak as Cuddy took him by the hand. "Are you doing?"

Cuddy didn't respond until they reached the bedroom. "No more questions."

"Cuddy, are you…."

"Shh." Cuddy placed a finger on his lips, and pushed him down on the bed. "Quiet."

Cuddy climbed on top of House and straddled his legs. She began to trail her finger down his bare chest.

"Cuddy." He tried to speak again only to have her silence him with a kiss.

"My god woman." He flipped her over so that he was now on top of her.

"Cuddy!" he called her name to get her attention.

Cuddy stopped her attack and locked eyes with him.

House caught his breath as he took in her disheveled appearance. He reached down and pushed her hair from her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cuddy nodded "If I asked you to stop, would you?"

House shrugged "I don't know that I could."

"That's good." she reached up and pulled him down. "Because I don't want you to stop."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

Cuddy woke up the next morning feeling rested and satisfied. As she sat up she looked over to find the spot in bed beside her was empty.

"House?" she called stretching as the sun shone on her face. "House?" she called again wrapping the sheet around her body.

Cuddy stepped out of bed and grabbed the shirt House had taken off the night before. "House?" she called once more stepping into the hallway.

"Kitchen!" She heard House reply.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she buttoned up the shirt, and headed down the hallway. "I was..." she trailed off when the scene in the kitchen was revealed to her.

Cuddy looked up to see Baker Green leaning against the kitchen counter, the gun in his hand was extended and pointed at the back of House's head.

"Good morning doctor." Baker smiled. "It's such a pleasure."

Cuddy's body began to shake as she backed away from the two men in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Cuddy spun around to find Marcus Fisher towering over her with a gun of his own.

"House?" she looked back at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"You're okay." he assured her.

"It's not polite to lie." Baker snapped pushing House off of the stool he was sitting on.

"House!" Cuddy ran toward him.

"I don't think so!" Marcus grabbed her. "You and I have a score to settle."

"No!" Cuddy screamed as she swung her fists at him. "Let go!"

"Leave her alone!" House yelled from his position on the floor.

"Shut your mouth doc!" Baker kicked him in the side "I don't want to hear from you!"

Marcus spun Cuddy around and twisted her arm behind her back. "Are you going to play nice?" he inquired

Cuddy winced in pain "Please." she stammered "You're hurting...."

"Shut up!" Marcus screamed pulling her around to look at him. "You did this!" he grabbed her face "You brought this on yourself."

"You better tell him where his wife is!" Baker demanded "If you know what's good for you!"

"Are you kidding?" House pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor. "You're cops, how is this a fair fight?"

"Life isn't fair." Marcus replied "One day I'm home with my beautiful wife and the next day some nosey bitch thinks she can take it all away!" he sneered as he slapped Cuddy.

"Hey!" House tried getting up, only to feel a bullet from Bakers gun penetrate his shoulder.

"House!" Cuddy crawled over to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered applying pressure to his bleeding wound. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" Baker grinned "Marcus." he turned to his partner. "Doctor Cuddy says she's sorry!" he laughed

"That's funny." Marcus retorted "But what about me?"

Cuddy watched through tears as Marcus stepped toward her. "What about my apology!" he snapped pulling her bloody hands from House.

"What about my wife!" he screamed. "Who do you think should fix this problem?" he bent down and raised his gun to her head.

Cuddy turned away from the gun barrel, but she didn't reply.

"Look at me!" Marcus shouted grabbing her by the back of the head. "Who do you think should fix this?"

"I don't know where she is!" Cuddy whispered

"You're lying!" Baker jumped in

Cuddy shook her head in her defence. "No. I'm not. I'm not lying."

"Tell me Cuddy." Marcus sang "Tell me where my wife is!"

Cuddy didn't respond as she looked into his eyes.

"Maybe your boyfriend knows!" Baker sneered "And maybe..."

"We should shoot it out of him!" Marcus chimed in.

Cuddy watched as Baker raised his gun.

"No!" she pulled House's weak body close to hers "Please he has nothing to do with this!"

"Cuddy." House whispered in her ear "Don't ...."

"I told you to shut up!" Baker charged at the two and whipped House with his gun.

"Stop!" Cuddy screamed "Please."

"Well;?" Marcus looked over at her. "What's it going to be?"

"Maybe you should just take her place." Baker smiled as he taunted House.

Marcus nodded and stood up. "Maybe." he put his gun in the back of his pants. "You want to play doctor." he paused "Doctor?"

Cuddy looked over at House and Baker and then back at Marcus. "I'll tell you where she is." she whispered "Just leave us alone."

"I know you will!" Marcus snickered pulling her up "But what lesson would you learn if I don't teach you one?"

"Wait!" Cuddy protested as she watched him reach for his belt buckle. "Please!"

Marcus" grinned as he pulled Cuddy against his body. "This is how I play the game!"

Cuddy struggled against him as he pulled her over to the table. "Please don't!" she protested as she felt her body being lifted off the ground. "House!" she screamed for him even though she knew he couldn't help her.

"First I'm going to take you." he slammed her down and held her throat. "And then my buddy is going to take you." he unzipped his jeans. "And your boyfriend is going to watch."

"Cuddy!" House screamed as he tried to pull himself up. "Cuddy?!"

"Please." Cuddy whispered, hoping Marcus would come to his senses. "Please..."

..

"Cuddy?"

Cuddy opened her eyes to find House looming over her. "What the hell?"

Cuddy sat up and looked around, she was still in his apartment,still in his bedroom, and still in his bed.

"Are you done?" House snickered

"I'm.." she paused looking down at her hands. "There was blood." she whispered resting her back on his headboard "Lots of blood."

"You're not going all Nightmare on Elm Street on me are you?"

Cuddy looked over at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are we doing this again?" he smiled sitting back with her "You only get one consoling session a day."

"I was...." she paused

"Spit it out, you did some crazy things with that mouth earlier tonight, so now I know for sure that you know how to use it."

"There was an officer in the clinic today." she began "And he, I assume he was friends with Marcus Fisher. He made some comments to me about woman. He pretty much stated that woman weren't equals and that it was wrong that I had a position of power."

"Well you certianly abused your power ealier." he winked

"He brought his gun, and he made sure I saw it."

"Are we being metaphorical?"

"No House, I mean a real gun, with bullets."

"Just checking, I don't want to miss it if your making a pass at me." he smiled looking over at Cuddy who was staring at him with a less then amused look on her face.

"Are you finished?"

House nodded

"I think he broke into my home."

"Who?"

"House!"

"What!?"

"You're not paying attention. And" she sighed "I don't know why I'm surprised!"

"This cop." he began "Or Marcus?"

"They are both cops." she added "I don't think it was Marcus, it was just this guy Baker Green. If that's his real name."

House nodded but didn't reply. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Did he hit you?"

Cuddy shook her head

"Your head..." he pushed her hair aside to see the bump.

"My fault." she whispered "But it scared me."

"You sure. Because it's not everyday I want to play night in shining armour but right now I could really go for an ass kicking."

"You were right!" she sighed looking over at him. "I should have listened to you."

House nodded "I've been telling you that since the day I met you. You're finally going to listen to me!"

"Don't push your luck." she leaned into him "Or this will be the first and last time I ever use my mouth for anything but talking to you."

"You're a sadist." he smiled

"So what do we do?" she went back to the matter at hand. "We can't really go to the police." she paused "Can we?"

"Are you mad?" he retorted "You have to tell him where she is!"

"What?;" Cuddy sat up and flipped on the lamp. "I'm not telling him anything!"

"You have done enough and don't take this 'I told you so' the wrong way but" he turned on his lamp "I told you so!"

"I'm not going to do that to her!"

"You have to think about this, forget about woman helping women and all that feminist crap! You've got cops intimidating you with guns and breaking into your house."

"He was terrible to her!"

"Again I will tell you that it's not your problem!"

"It is my problem!"

"Tell him where she is and walk away!"

"I can't believe you're asking me to do that!"

"I'm sorry you're confused but I wasn't asking!"

"You sound like Marcus!" she snapped grabbing her bag

"Oh, are you going to run out again?"

Cuddy ignored him

"Because I'm in bed, I won't come after you this time!"

"Screw you!" she yelled

"We already did that!" House sneered

Cuddy glared at him as she pulled on her shirt and jeans and then stormed out of the room.

"Woman!" House yelled throwing his hands in the air and climbing out of bed.

"Cuddy!?" he threw on his shirt.

Cuddy slammed the door and raced down the hallway, by the time she made it outside House was limping down the hallway after her.

As she headed into the street she pulled her keys from her bag. When she got into the middle of the road she paused and looked around her.

"Cuddy!?" House came stumbling out onto the sidewalk "What the hell are you doing?"

"Go back inside House!" she demanded "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say!"

"You ran out of my warm apartment to stand outside in the snow, in the street?"

"No!" she retorted "I..." she looked down the street left and then right "My car..." she turned to him "It's gone."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Any update on the whereabouts of your car?" Wilson asked as he joined Cuddy in the clinic.

"Nope;" Cuddy deadpanned as she handed a patients file to the receptionist.

"Did you call the police?"

Cuddy nodded "I did." and began walking away

Wilson furrowed a brow and followed her "You two are fighting?"

Cuddy stopped in her tracks "We are not, why would you ask that?"

"Oh. I don't know." Wilson paused holding her office door open "You seem melancholy, and we all know that a relationship with House can do that to a person."

"House and I don't have any kind of relationship!" Cuddy took off her lab coat. "What did he tell you?"

"Besides the fact that you're sleeping together?" Wilson shook his head "Nothing, why?

"We aren't sleeping together." she paused "Did he send you in here to check-up on me?"

Wilson shook his head again "Is that something House would do?"

Cuddy thought about it. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all."

Cuddy nodded "I'm okay, I have a rental and…." She paused, picking up her phone.

Wilson waited as Cuddy conversed with the caller on the line.

"They found my car." She hung up. "Whoever stole it, set it on fire and now its a total right off."

"Did they find out who that stole it?"

"No." she whispered. "It's…"

"You're quite popular today." Wilson smiled as he watched Cuddy flip open her ringing cell phone.

"I'll see you later." He added and left the office.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered wearily.

"Dr. Cuddy!" the voice spoke "So nice to hear your voice again. My stitches haven't ripped open yet, you do good work for a woman."

Cuddy sighed "Can I help you?" she ignored him.

"I just heard about your car. My department handed the case over to me. I just thought I would check in and see if you knew anything more about the night it went missing."

Cuddy shuddered as she remembered the events that took place. "No," she replied, fully aware that he had something to do with it.

"Well." he snickered "It's a good thing no one you loved was in that car, and I think it would be a terrible blow to the hospital, if they suddenly lost there wonderful Dean of Medicine."

"What do you want from me?" she snapped trying not to sound intimidated

"You know what I want." he replied before disconnecting.

* * *

"Thirty seven year old male." Foreman read from the file "Suffering from bouts of hyperventilation, for the past month he has been experiencing mild abdominal pain, diarrhea and constipation."

"At the same time?" House quipped.

Foreman looked up at House but didn't respond. "Vomiting, which of course would lead to his current state of dehydration, he also said that he has a constant ringing in his ears."

"Maybe he's just really popular." House jumped in again.

"He was admitted this morning after breaking into his neighbours home because he said he could hear the water running, the neighbour got up to eat breakfast she found him passed out on the kitchen floor, with a severe rectal bleed."

House screwed up his face "Eww, That's enough to kill an appetite."

Foreman continued. "His wife says he's been acting strange for the past few weeks and that the final straw was last week when he drove his car through his garage door, because he couldn't see it."

"Irritable Bowel Syndrome?" Kutner posed his comment as a question.

"I don't think his retinas and his rectum have much to do with each other." House retorted

"But it would explain constipation and diarrhea, and dehydration."

"But he's vomiting, and his vision is effected." Thirteen began "IBS, doesn't explain that."

"If he was taking meds to help with his pain then maybe his eyesight is irrelevant to the real issue." Taub defended Kutners suggestion.

"Or maybe you're an idiot." House stood up."But just in case check his blood and get a list of med's he may have taken from his wife, and after that go to his house and verify what she said."

"Why would I have to go to his home if his wife is willing to tell us." Taub questioned.

"Do we have to go through the 'whole people lying' thing again?"

"What about Porphyria?" Thirteen spoke up.

"Seriously? Porphyria?" Taub repeated "How about the obvious, colon cancer?"

"Yes," Thirteen began "Acute Porphyria effects the nervous system which would cause the abdominal pain, his vomiting, his hallucinations, and breathing, and these attacks can be brought on by drugs, so the list of medications may help us."

House swung his cane "Who said he was hallucinating?"

Thirteen made a face "He drove his car through a garage door."

"Maybe he couldn't find the automatic opener." House paused "Whatever the case perform a colonoscopy, Foreman check his blood, urine and his stool. Kutner talk to the wife and Taub make a house call. And you can..."

"Dr House?"

House, and the other members of his team turned to the man who had entered the office, and discovered he was a police officer.

"Maybe?" House answered.

The Officer walked over to him. "Could you come with me please?"

House sat down in his chair and reached for his cane. "You're not even going to offer me any candy?"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to drop the weapon." The officer raised his gun.

The team stood from their seats and backed away. "Is that really necessary?" Foreman questioned.

"Weapon?" House slowly stood "It's my cane if you hadn't noticed I'm a little bit crippled."

"Sir I think it would be in your best interest to keep the comments to yourself."

"What's going on?" Thirteen jumped in.

The officer ignored her "Gregory House you are under arrest for the theft and arson of an automobile."

"Arson?" Foreman looked over at the other members of the team. "What the hell?"

"I can hardly walk, I doubt I stole and set a car on fire. Especially if I was in my apartment getting it on all night!"

"Whose car?" Kutner joined in.

"Cuddy's but it couldn't have been me because she and I were pretty busy." he winked "If you know what I mean."

The officer ignored them, handcuffed House and led him out of the office. Foreman immediately grabbed his pager to notify Cuddy.

"Take it easy, how would it look if you crippled a cripple?"

"You have a hard time keeping it in your head that you need to follow rules." he sneered as he tightened the cuffs around House. "So does you're girlfriend. I'll keep in mind that you don't discipline her enough. Someone might have to do it for you."

"I know what this is about..."

"Excuse me?"

The Officer turned at the sound of Cuddy's voice. "Can I ask what's going on here?"

"We've located the culprit responsible for the theft and destruction of your vehicle."

"What?" Cuddy stopped the officer "No," she paused "Officer Baker."

"Dr. Cuddy." he smirked "Witnesses saw Dr. House outside your home."

"My car wasn't taken from my home, I told that to the officer on scene, Officer Daly."

"Officer Daly has been reassigned."

"He didn't do it!" Cuddy chased after House as the officer lead him out.

"Where were you when the car was taken?"

Cuddy sighed as she noticed House's entire team was watching. "I was at a friends."

"A friends?" Baker smiled "Can you give me a name?"

"This is all in my report maybe you should read it."

"Answer the question."

"I was with him." she whispered

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up. You were with who?"

Tears began to form in her eyes "I was with House."

"You were with him. But you said you car was taken well after midnight." the officer continued.

"I know." Cuddy replied "But I was with him and so I know he didn't do it. I think you know he didn't do it!"

"It's not safe for a woman to be out in that part of town that late. What were the two of you doing?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"I'm just trying to determine whether or not your protecting him by making a false report."

"False report? You did this!" she snapped

"Cuddy. Just stop." House protested "He's just trying to screw with you."

"I was with House when my car was taken, you know that, you know he didn't do it. And you know why I wasn't in my own home."

"I can't say that I do." Officer Baker nodded " And I'm just doing my job ma'am, you can come down to the court house later today and bail him out."

"You can't get away with this!" she yelled

"Cuddy stop!" House pleaded

"He can't do this to you, you can't do this to us!" she ran toward them and blocked the path.

"Cuddy!" House yelled "This is enough! Just tell him what he wants to know!"

"No House! They can't do this to us, they can't do this to Natalie!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Cuddy felt her body being whirled around.

"Dr. Cuddy," Marcus Fisher loomed over her "You weren't assaulting an officer of the law were you."

Cuddy pulled her arm from his grasp. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered as Marcus leaned toward her. "Is it really that hard to let your wife go, are you having a hard time not being able to beat on her?"

"I just wanted to show you something." Marcus stepped aside revealing to Cuddy and House the fraile figure beind him.

"Natalie?" Cuddy was shocked "How did you.."

"I'm a cop. Doctor." Marcus sneered "And I warned you." he continued to whisper as onlookers watched.

"Lets go." Marcus stepped back and motioned to Baker.

"Wait!" Cuddy protested taking note that House was still handcuffed "You can't take him he didn't do anything wrong!"

With little that she could do to stop the two armed men, Cuddy and her staff watched as House was taken away in handcuffs.

"Policemen? Seriously?" Wilson asked coming up to Cuddy. "What the hell did he do now?"

"This is all my fault." Cuddy answered a question he hadn't asked "I have to fix this. And I don't know how."

"Fix what?" Wilson follwed her to her office "What's going on? Why was House arrested?"

"I did...something that maybe I shouldn't have. And now we're paying for it."

"What did you do?"

"I helped a women, her husband was abusing her. And she had no way out. So I convinced her to get help. House told me not to and I should have listened to him."

"Ignoring something like that isn't in your nature, that's not something you would do."

"I know, but now it's blowing up in my face. The women's husband is a cop, and his cop friend is threatening me, he broke into my house, they stole my car. They are doing these things to me, to us, because I helped his wife get away from him."

"Where did she go?"

"I found her a shelter a few cities over, and I thought it was over and done, but these things started to happen and then.." she paused scrambling to find her keys. "I should have know he'd find her, he's a cop for crying out loud. But now he's got House on these bogus charges, just to get back at me."

"So what are you going to do, I doubt going to the cops is an option."

"I don't know, but I have to get House out of jail." he sighed grabbing her cell phone "None of this is his fault I...." she paused

"Cuddy?" Wilson watched her with a concerned look on his face.

Cuddy flipped open her phone and quickly dialed a phone number.

"Hi..Lucas." she spoke as soon as he picked up "It's Lisa...I need your help again."

TBC

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around, except to you" House glanced through the holding cell bars at Baker Green, his arresting officer. "Because you are a total party-pooper."

"If you know what's good for you.."

"I'll shut up?" House cut him off, "Why? Are you going to arrest me if I don't?" House paused "Wait a minute!" he used his hands to acknowledge his surroundings. "You already did that."

Baker stood up from the desk he was sitting behind "You really think this is a joke?"

"Well if it is." House retorted "I wouldn't quit your day job. Because I haven't laughed yet. And I was born fully equipped with both of my funny bones."

Baker made a face that told House he was confused. But House didn't wait for a response before he continued his song. "Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer, take one down, skip over Oscar the grouch, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall."

"Keep running your mouth." Baker slammed the bars with his nightstick. "While you're in here being a smart ass, Marcus is out there, and maybe as we speak he's teaching your whore a lesson. Breaking her into the role she should be playing, and it isn't the Dean of Medicine."

House stopped his song and glared at Baker.

"Looks like I struck a chord." Baker smirked. "I'll see you around." he paused "don't you go anywhere."

* * *

"So House was arrested?" Lucas Douglas asked as he sat across from Cuddy and Wilson. "I knew he was trouble but." he paused " Arrested. That's seems unreasonable."

"It's wasn't his fault, it's just a cop with a grudge."

Lucas raised his eyebrows "Another one?"

Cuddy nodded "Yes, it's a long story but I have to get us out of this mess."

"Okay." Lucas sipped at his drink, "What do you want me to do?"

"For now I need you to find out everything you can about Marcus Fisher, he's a local police officer,"

"That's the husband of the woman you had me track down."

Cuddy nodded." Yeah, he found her and she's back living with him. I need proof. Proof that he's abusing her. Anything you can find out about his history, before he was because a cop, any complaints as a cop. I need solid information, otherwise House and I are screwed. I also need the same for his partner in crime. Baker Green. This guy broke into my home while I was there."

Lucas nodded, give me a day or so, I'll see what I can get for you. But I think you need to be careful, maybe lay low."

Cuddy smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this." she stood up.

"It's my pleasure." he smiled "Really."

"So what are you going to now?" Wilson ask as he remained in his seat.

"I have to go post his bail, I can't make him stay in jail all night because of me."

"Maybe it's a good thing, House could use a dose of reality."

A stunned look was on Cuddy's face as she tried to figure out Wilson's reasoning. "This is the wrong time and situation to try and teach him a lesson. I won't do that to him! You don't get it these guy's can do whatever they want to anyone and they can get away with it because apparently the badge they carry allows it! He's not safe with them, I don't anything to happen to him while he's there. I'd never forgive myself."

"Cuddy calm down." Wilson grabbed her arm "You have to calm down. This is House we are talking about; he can hold his own."

"I can't calm down; and I know he can I just....It's just that..."

"You love him."

"No I don't." she denied his accusation even though a small smile crept up on her face.

"Well if it's an consolation. "He doesn't love you either." Wilson smiled.

Cuddy wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Thank you." she sighed.

Wilson nodded "Let's go get him out of jail."

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy." Marcus greeted her outside of the courthouse.

"Why are you following me?"

"How does it feel to have someone always in your business, showing up in places they don't belong?"

"I get it." Cuddy confessed "I get that I stepped on your toes by helping your wife escape being beaten everyday by a man who took a vow to love and protect her. "

Marcus moved closer to Cuddy with the intent to intimidate her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Cuddy stuttered as she spoke, unable to convince him.

"You are afraid doctor." He leaned closer backing her against the brick of the building "Afraid of what I could do to you, to your body. And it scares you that you would be absolutely powerless to stop me." he smiled "You smell so good." he exhaled. "You will regret the day you..."

"Sir," Wilson stepped forward "We don't want anymore trouble, we just want to get this over with."

"Who are you; Her knight in shining armour, you're pathetic."

Wilson kept his eyes locked on Marcus hoping he would back down.

"Pathetic!" Marcus snorted again as he backed away from Cuddy, pulled his keys from his pocket and got in his car.

"You okay?"

Cuddy nodded "That guy scares the hell out of me."

"He won't do anything to you."

Cuddy shrugged "He's done enough already."

* * *

"Well it's about time you showed up! I ran out of beer bottles and started counting sheep!" House sat up from the cot he was lying on.

Cuddy approached the bars "Are you okay?"

"You're not going to cry are you?"

Cuddy shook her head but tears threatened to fall "No." her lip trembled "I'm sorry, I got you into this." she whispered.

"You didn't, you know I don't do anything unless I want to."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I like to watch you walk away. Speaking of which I haven't seen that in a few days, do you mind?"

Cuddy smiled "Stop it!"

"I guess this means you're not mad at me anymore?" House concluded

"I wasn't mad." she sighed

"You yelled and said screw you!" he reminded her.

"I know. I just didn't understand how it didn't bother you. This guy doing horrible things to her, to his own wife."

"It does bother me, but I'm not a saint, I can't save everyone or everything, that guy is a jerk for thinking he can hit a woman. But it happens Cuddy. It happens all the time."

Cuddy nodded.

"But it would never happen to you." he added "You know that right?"

Cuddy smiled "I know."

"Hey," Wilson cautiously approached the two "Being behind bars is not a very good look for you." he joked.

"And yet I still look better then you." House replied. "Imagine that?"

"You're getting out of here." Cuddy smiled "I spoke with Officer Daly, he's going to let you out of here. No bail required."

"So the jerk get's his punching bag back and I get out of jail." House sighed

"And I have to live with the fact that I know it's happening." Cuddy added as the guard unlocked the cell.

"Here." Wilson handed House his cane.

House nodded to give his thanks, as Cuddy signed the release forms.

"So, I think the two of you need to take some time to figure this out." Wilson began "I'll see you two in the morning, go home and talk."

House and Cuddy watched as Wilson got in his car and drove off.

"So." House opened the passenger side door of Cuddy's rental car. "Wicked ride."

"It's the same car I've always had, it's just a rental."

"Your place or mine?" House continued.

"I don't know how safe it is at either place right now."

"Hotel?" House spoke.

"That's sounds good." Cuddy nodded.

"Are you going to seduce me again?" he winked.

Cuddy smiled but didn't respond "I have to pick up a few things first, I've just been sleeping on the couch in my office."

"You could have stayed with me."

"I know, but I was being stubborn."

"That's right." House smiled "Because we didn't have a fight and you weren't made at me."

"Shut up." she joked.

* * *

"Tell me you found out something, anything!" Cuddy asked sitting on the couch inside the hotel.

"Well, you'll be relieved to know Marcus isn't a cop anymore. He lost his badge, after he was suspected of committing extortion. Nothing was ever concrete but he was fired anyway."

"What a surprise." Cuddy slipped in.

"He carries his gun to intimidate people but he has no authority over anyone, he's just another random joe."

"He can still do damage, badge or no badge."

"He's been married twice. His first wife was able to leave him. I haven't tracked her down, his second wife mysteriously disappeared, she was never found but it's believed that she is dead and that he killed her."

"This is crazy." Cuddy sighed "I don't know why I thought I could handle this."

"It doesn't get better, I saw Natalie today, she looks worse then she did the first time I saw her. I think Marcus and his buddy Baker are responsible for whats happening to her. As for Baker he's never been married, had a string of girlfriends but with his temper and badge to do what ever he feels they never last, so he resorts to prostitutes and when Marcus is willing to share he gets his cake and eats it too."

"That's sick." Cuddy stood up "I can't hear anymore."

"What are you two going to do?"

"What the hell is this?" House called as limped into the room.

"House, hey." Lucas closed his file "I hear you did some time but didn't do the crime."

"Yeah, yeah, I was in jail for like five minutes, new topic!" he sat down. "Are you here to solve all of our problems? Because if not then I have a seduction scheduled for right about now." he looked at his watch.

Lucas shook his head "My solution is if they keep harassing you." he stood up "Buy a gun!"

"I'm not buying a gun." Cuddy jumped in "Marcus has his wife back and that's what he wanted, he has no reason to bother us anymore."

"Then why are you hiding out in a hotel room?" Lucas asked.

House looked over at Cuddy and waited for a response. "I'm waiting for a locksmith." she sighed "He's coming tomorrow."

"I will see what else I can find out that might help you." Lucas added as he headed to leave the hotel room.

* * *

"The locksmith showed up?" House asked as he entered Cuddy's office

Cuddy nodded "Yeah last night, he changed the locks, added a few deadbolts on the doors and locks on the windows."

"So you feel safe enough to sleep at home again?"

Cuddy nodded "Unless you don't feel safe I could come protect you."

"Well." he stopped beside her chair "I was thinking maybe we could protect each other over dinner?"

"Dinner?" she stood up to face him "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No." House leaned in and kissed her "I'm asking you out for dinner."

"Well since it's not a date I'll have to make sure I wear the appropriate undergarments."

"If appropriate means none then be my guest."

"So you haven't heard anything have you?" she asked changing the subject.

House sat on her desk. "About?"

"I mean, have you seen Marcus or Baker?"

House shook his head. "Not since he arrested me, he got what he wanted I don't think you have to worry anymore."

Cuddy nodded "I know, I just...so much has happened."

"Stop worrying. Because then you will cry " House warned "And you know how I feel about crying."

"I know." she smiled "You don't do crying. You're not the kind of guy who consoles. And you don't ever want to be known as that kind of guy."

"That's right, But I do want to be known as the guy who can make you...."

"Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron entered the office with a knock. "Could I borrow House a minute."

Cuddy nodded "He's all yours."

"So I'll see you later?"

Cuddy nodded "And since it's not a date I will pick _you_ up in my new car."

* * *

"Very bad timing." House turned to Cameron as he closed the office door behind him. "She was totally going to take her top off."

"Sorry if I cut in to your smooching time. But believe or not Cuddy has a hospital to run."

"Ohhh...jealousy." he smiled "That's hot."

"Not jealous, if Cuddy thinks she can handle you full force then all the power to her, I'm happy for the both of you."

"So..." House began "This is what you wanted?"

"No." she handed him a file "Here."

"Are you kidding me?" he opened the file to see Natalie Fishers' name "I'm not touching this!"

"I didn't want Cuddy to know. But she came in earlier, in fact she just ran out of here and she shouldn't have, she has a severe concussion, she started to let me examine her, but it's not good. She freaked out and took off. She was raped House and the bruises and her body.... it was the most brutal thing I have ever seen. Her eye socket is shattered, and she has some broken ribs, she's in severe pain. I need her back here."

"And why do you think I would be able to do that."

"Because she spoke about you in addition to Cuddy, but from what I hear about these guys I don't think Cuddy should get involved again."

"I'm not trained for this. I'm done, I'm not doing it." he handed back the file and walked away.

TBC

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

Cuddy sat outside parked in her car waiting for House to emerge from his apartment.

"Fashionably late was fifteen minutes ago." he smirked climbing into Cuddy's car.

"Well if this was a date it would be , but it isn't, so I'm just on time."

"So where are we going?" Cuddy asked.

"No where." he smiled "Come up with me. And remember I have a rep to protect so." he placed his finger on her lips.

Cuddy furrowed a brow, wondering what he had up his sleeve. "Okay." she turned off the engine, locked the vehicle and followed House up to his apartment.

House was already inside the apartment when she reached his door.

"Ummm House?" she knocked wondering why he had closed the door behind him. "Why did you..." she trailed of as she pushed open the door.

"What's..." she whispered as she noticed the dim lighting in the room. "House what is this?" she closed the door behind.

"It's dinner. You only eat dinner with bright lights on?"

Cuddy shook her head " No..but.."

"Stop acting stunned it's damaging to my ego!" he joked

"It's that candle light?" she asked entering the kitchen.

House nodded "It's amazing isn't it, the cavemen who discovered it were just as stunned as you are."

"I'm sorry." she joined him at the stove where he was stirring in a pot.

"You're cooking?" she stepped back "What have you done with Gregory House."

"Knock it off. I cook all the time, I didn't get this great figure by starving myself."

"Neither did I." she winked "So what's on the menu?"

"Surprise." he whispered tasting the sauce on the spoon he was using.

"I want a taste." Cuddy whined when she saw satisfaction written on his face.

"Nope." House turned his back to her. "Sit." he used his head to motion toward the table.

Cuddy pouted and took her seat at the table. "So you're cooking dinner, because you're hungry and you've dimmed the lights because you don't like them bright. And." she paused "We had sex, you invited me here.....but this isn't a date?"

"That's the consensus." he smiled

"The consensus is you're full of sh..."

"Language!" he stopped her " I hope you don't think you're going to kiss me with that filthy mouth."

"I did plan on doing more then just kiss you while I was here but since we aren't on a date I..."

Before she could finish, House was pulling her out of the chair and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it left Cuddy speechless.

"Would you shut up?" he smiled returning to his cooking,

"I....." she stammered sitting back down in her seat.

"That's what I thought." he turned off the stove and grabbed a bowl from the microwave. "Now prepare to be amazed."

House filled her plate with pasta, poured her a glass of wine and waited.

"Well?" he waited "Go ahead."

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked

House nodded "I know what it tastes like."

Cuddy lifted her fork and placed the freshly cooked pasta in her mouth.

"Well?"

"Wow." Cuddy smiled "That's....that's really good, where did you learn to.."

"I have my secrets."

"Yes, you do,.... and...." she trailed off when he reached for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching as he approached her.

"You have a little." he lifted her napkin and gently wiped the sauce from the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you." she smiled setting down her fork. "House you....Why do you act like you don't care?"

"Do we have to do this now, I was being good."

"Seriously." she sighed

House shrugged "Because it's easy." he pulled away.

"It's just that, this side of you...it's..." she paused "Well..I think it's wonderful and I know others would think the same."

"I don't need to please the others."

"I'm just saying that it would be nice to not have to fend of the mob every time your name is mentioned because I.." he cut her off

"So this is about you?"

"No," she move to the chair next to him "I just think that the others would enjoy this side of you, they would take you a little more seriously, they might change the way they think of you."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of me, don't mind if I toot my own horn but." he paused "TOOT, TOOT!" he pumped his fist up and down. "But I'm damn good at what I do. And I don't do it to please anyone, I don't do it so that others will respect me, or like me, or enjoy me."

"I know," she paused "I just ....I just think the other doctors and ..." he cut her off again

"I don't care about what the other doctors think. I'm not in love with the other doctors." he snapped

"What?" Cuddy sat back in her chair. "What did you say?"

House broke the eye contact they had been sharing "Are you going to eat that or not? It taste terrible reheated."

"House?" she stood up to follow him out of his kitchen.

House stopped her "I don't cook for everyone, you better eat that!"

"I don't want to eat by myself."

"Then next time you won't ask so many questions!"

"Sorry, I just thought that since you were showing your human side you might..."

"Enough!" he snapped, ignoring the joking tone she had used.

"Enough?" she glared at him, confused and angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she picked up her coat "You tell me you love me and then you walk away and tell me enough?"

"I never said I loved you."

"Oh no?" she put on her coat "Then what is it that you said? That you meant, because it sounded like I love you!"

"You heard me wrong."

"I heard you wrong?" she snorted "Does that even make sense?"

House sat down on his couch and flipped on the television. "It makes perfect sense. You." he paused "Heard." he pointed to his ears "Me wrong."

Cuddy shook her head in confusion."Just like that?" she hesitated before reaching for her purse. "I don't know why I am surprised!"

"What do you want from me Cuddy?" he tossed the converter on the table in front of him. "What is it that you want?

"I want you to tell me the truth I want you for once to stop being afraid to be normal, to live a normal life."

"Live a normal life, be normal." he repeated "You're still living in a fairytale land, full of rainbows and butterflies."

"Then what about this." she pointed to the kitchen "What was all this?"

"It was a friend coking dinner for his bossy, nosey" he paused " Boss."

Cuddy felt a pain in her chest. "And that night?" she asked knowing he knew what she was talking about.

"That night." he stared at the television. "You came to me, You came on to me, you wanted me. We had sex." he lifted his leg on the coffee table "Its not the first time either if us has done it, I've had lots of sex, so I'm not sure why your acting like girl who just lost her virginity!"

"You're an asshole." she sneered feeling a tear escape from her eye "You're such an asshole!"

"You act surprised and yet you've know longer then most!" he retorted

"Why did you do this?" she grabbed her purse "Why are you so afraid to be happy?"

"I'm not afraid! I'm very happy." he replied calmly with a grin "I get what I need when I want it. That's what makes me happy."

"Fine." Cuddy whispered not even bother to wipe the tears now flowing down her face "Fine." she turned without another word and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Cuddy sat in her care, waiting for the tears to subside before she began to drive. She had only made it down the street House lived on, before she noticed red and blue lights flashing behind her.

"Shit." she whispered to herself "You've got to be kidding me."

Cuddy pulled over the side of the road and reached for her glove compartment.

"Excuse me miss." the uniformed officer tapped her window as he shone his flashlight in her eyes. Do you mind stepping out of the car?"

Cuddy turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, the light still shining in her face.

"Officer, I wasn't speeding." she began

"I know." he lowered his light and grabbed her arm.

"Why am I not surprised." she whispered to herself when she saw Marcus Fisher. "What do you want now?"

"You." he smirked slamming her into the car door. "Spread em'" he demanded

Cuddy kept her back to him but refused to move.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." he pressed his body against her as he reached under her coat.

"Get off me!" she pushed backward

"Assaulting an officer ma'am..."

"You're not a cop." she snapped pulling open her door. "You're not a man either. I know all about how you were kicked out of your department. If you come near me again, I swear to...."

"What?" he grabbed the door to keep her from closing it. "You'll call the police?" he smiled stepping back "Have a good night ma'am" he retorted heading back to his car. "I'll see you around."

Cuddy slammed her car door and watched as the undercover police car sped past her.

"Bastard." she muttered to herself "Stupid..." she stammered trying for the second time that night to control her emotions. As she turned the key in the ignition she looked in her rear-view mirror. "House." she whispered to herself, knowing she couldn't go back even if she wanted to.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

Cuddy curled up under the blankets of her warm bed trying to stop the shivers that ran through her body. As she gazed at the digital screen of her alarm clock warm tears continued to flow down her face.

She was about to close her eyes in attempts to sleep when her cell phone vibrated against the hard wood of her night stand.

Cuddy reached over and checked the screen. "Screw you." she muttered sitting up in her bed.

"Did you get that greeting from the hospital administrators hand book?" House quipped at the sound of her voice.

Cuddy didn't reply with the reminder that she was the Dean of medicine. In-fact she didn't reply at all. She flipped her cell phone closed and slammed in back down. She then watched intently waiting for it to vibrate once more, knowing House never gave up.

Almost as if on queue the phone vibrated again. Cuddy hesitated for a moment and flipped the phone open for round two.

"Please." she began with pleading "Please just..."

"You don't look very happy." The familiar voice spoke. "You look tired, you should get some sleep. I'd be sure nothing happened to you. I'll keep a close eye."

"What do you want?" she asked knowing Marcus was on the line. "I can't take this anymore. What do you want from me?"

"Who says I want anything?" he replied "Maybe I am getting all the satisfaction I need knowing that you are scared to death of me."

"You've got you're wife back." Cuddy ignored the things he had said. "You have your wife back! So please!"

"I really don't like the begging." he cut her off " It's like a dog...It's not sexy. At all. And you are....so please don't ruin that for me. I just wanted to know ..." he paused.."How does it feel to have someone interfere with your life?"

"I...." she began "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Marcus chuckled. "Sorry is not going to cut it sweetheart."

Cuddy cringed at the tone in his voice.

"You have you're wife back....I don't know what else you want me to say?" she whispered. "You want to hear that I'm scared...that I'm afraid of you just like your wife? Is that what you want to hear? Does it make you feel more manly to know that women are afraid of you?"

Cuddy waited and listened for a reply but it didn't come from the speaker on her cell phone. It came in the form of a rock crashing through her bedroom window.

Cuddy scrambled out of bed as shattered glass burst into the air.

Grabbing her keys with the cell phone still in her hand she raced out of her front door and down the driveway. Looking up and down her block Cuddy tried to catch her breath. She watched her house from afar looking for even the slightest movements but she didn't see or hear anything more.

"I can't do this." she whispered to herself as she walked slowly toward her car in the drive. "I can't."

Cuddy reached for the door handle to discover her once locked car was now open. Taking a second thought she backed away from the car to discover freshly slashed tires.

"Shit." she snapped feeling the tremble in her body return. Cuddy looked back toward her home and then headed across the lawn toward her neighbours dark house.

* * *

"You blew it again?" Wilson raised his brow as he spoke to House "And you want me to pretend I'm surprised?"

"Don't be silly I never blow things." House popped his dose of vicodin. "I'm just not......"

"Human?" Wilson cut him off.

"Well last I checked..."House trailed off

"You my friend." Wilson began " Are the biggest jerk I know. You really have a way with...."

"Women?" It was House who was cutting off Wilson this time.

"Yes......Cuddy in particular."

"It's the ass." House cut in. "Makes me do crazy things!"

"Like tell her you love her...and then take it back?"

House didn't respond.

"You're an insensitive ass....you're rude and obnoxious and I say this with all the love in the world but you're..." he paused "You're an idiot...and yet she still cares about you, and you don't give a damn."

"I wouldn't jump right to not giving a damn..it's...." House paused mid-sentence when Wilson answered his cell phone.

"Making a drug deal?" House inquired " Don't be taken...we only want the good stuff."

"Well." House watched Wilson set down his beer. "I....." he stood up "Have to go."

"You have to go?" House grabbed his cane "That's all you're going to give me?"

Wilson put on his jacket "Yeah." he paused "And you're not coming with me."

"Yeah." House slipped on his shoes "Like that's going to happen."

"Seriously House. She..." Wilson paused

"She..." House stepped back "You mean Cuddy?"

"No.." Wilson lied

"Oh stop it, you look ridiculous, you and I both know you can't lie to save your life so either you tell me and I come with you or you don't tell me and I come with you or you don't tell me and I follow you. It's really rather simple."

* * *

"Wow Wilson. Really?" Cuddy peered into Wilson's car window from her position on the curb.

"He's House." Wilson replied "I was with him, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Cuddy climbed in the back seat. "Tell him to get lost."

"Well that wasn't very warm and tender." House jumped to the conversation from his seat in the front. "You would think after the great sex we had you would treat me better."

"Shut up!" Cuddy snapped "I thought you weren't going to come after me?"

"I didn't." House added "My friend Wilson and I were on our way to get ice cream and you interrupted us."

"House." Wilson used a tone to tell him to stop.

"What happened to you now?" House turned and faced Cuddy "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Cuddy whispered rubbing the heel of her bare foot.

"And what the hell are you wearing?" he added

Cuddy didn't respond as she watched out the window. "I have to go to the police." she spoke.

Wilson looked over at House "What exactly is going on?"

"Cuddy opened her big mouth, and mayhem is the result."

"That's really subtle of you."

"Subtle....." House used sarcasm "Was I being subtle?"

"He followed me home, he called me, he threw a rock through my bedroom window. He's watching me all the time I have to do something about it. I can't handle much more of this."

"I told you to stay out of it!" House jumped in.

"Not this 'I told you so bull shit' again. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

House looked at Wilson "No, not really." he shook his head "You?"

"Well for once." Cuddy continued "Do us all a favor and just shut it!"

"So police station it is." Wilson agreed proceeding to make the necessary turn.

"No." she stopped him "New York."

"New York?" Wilson repeated.

"Cuddy I can't..."

"Then don't." she cut Wilson off "Lend me your car....I'll take care of it..I started this and I'm going to finish it. The precinct that Marcus used to work for..the one he was fired from. I have to talk to someone from there. I know that they will be able to help me put a stop to this."

"You can't just drive to New York City...it's...it's crazy..it's the middle of the night." Wilson paused and looked over at House "Are you going to help me out here?"

House shrugged and popped a second vicodin tablet

"Enough already! You pick the perfect time to stop voicing your opinion." Wilson snapped reaching for the bottle and failing "This is insane and I have no idea what's going on, someone has to fill me in." He turned back to Cuddy "And you need something to wear and shoes on your feet."

"I have clothes in my office." Cuddy replied

* * *

"Are you going to sit there and not say a word the whole way?" Wilson asked House as they waited in the car for Cuddy.

"Of course not, I'm not a robot."

"Are you going to man up and apologize to Cuddy?"

"Of course not." House replied "I'm not a robot."

"Why do you do this?"

"Here we go again. When did you turn into my mother?"

"What good would it do me to turn into your mother, you don't listen to her, you don't listen to anyone."

"Yes." House stated "What's your point?"

"Never mind." Wilson threw up his hands "Hopeless."

* * *

Cuddy washed her face and pulled her hair back. She finished changing and took one last look in the mirror.

Grabbing her cell phone from the bathroom counter she reached for the door knob and pulled the door open.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of there." he pointed his gun at her head.

Cuddy stepped back "Marcus." she whispered clutching the cell phone behind her back. "What are you doing here, How did you get in here?"

"I'm a cop." he paused wiping a tear from his face "Remember?"

Cuddy shook her head. "You were fired. I know all about it. I spoke with your captain."

"That doesn't matter now." he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bathroom "I think you killed my wife."

Marcus pulled Cuddy into him and led her toward the couch where Natalie Fishers lifeless body was lying "Fix it. Fix her." he pushed her forward. "She can't die....I can't lose her." he began to sob.

Cuddy reached over Natalie to feel for a pulse "We have to get her out of here! I can't save her in here...."

"NO!" Marcus screamed "You're not leaving this room alive. You did this to her, You filled her head with these thoughts that she couldn't live with me and look what happened".

Cuddy looked down at the blood that had begun to stain her couch.

"I need clean towels..."

"Here." Marcus threw his shirt at her.

"You don't understand, these wounds are deep, your wife is bleeding to death..I..."

"Just fix her!" he screamed again "Or I swear to you....If she dies..." he smiled "You and I are going to follow."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

"You don't understand I don't have the equipment or the supplies I need to save her here in my office. She's going to die if you don't let us get her into the emergency room."

"Do you think I'm stupid!?" Marcus walked toward Cuddy who was wrapping Natalie's wounded wrists with his shirt.

"Do you?!" he snapped pulling Cuddy off her knees by her hair.

"No." Cuddy locked eyes with him "I....I just want to save her life."

Marcus laughed "You don't get it." he gripped her waist as he spun her around to face his wife. "I told you we are not leaving this room. If you are the wonderful doctor you say you are, you should be ready for any emergency." he raised his gun and pressed it against her head. "Stop trying to make a fool out of me." he whispered kissing her temple.

"I'm not....I..."

"I didn't say you could speak!" he pushed her to the floor. "You get what you need out of this office or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"Okay." Cuddy raised her hands and slowly climbed to her feet. "Okay." and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hurry up." he shoved her to let her know he was in charge.

"You don't need the gun." she whispered looking around her bathroom for items to help Natalie. "I get that you're serious."

"Because of this." he spun the gun on his finger with a smile on his face. "I know you do. Because it keeps me in control."

Cuddy didn't respond as she pulled out a towel from her under the sink cabinet.

"Nothing to say?" Marcus taunted her.

Cuddy shook her head

"Just so we are clear. I use the gun to get what I want when I want it."

Cuddy stood up and showed him the items in her hand. "I have to clean up the blood. So I can examine the wounds better."

"Do what you have to." Marcus muttered blocking the entrance.

Cuddy watched as Marcus grinned in front of her. The seemingly distraught husband had quickly disappeared.

"Go ahead." Marcus smiled.

Cuddy sighed hoping Marcus would keep his hands to himself.

"You know...." he stopped her as she tried to pass him and slammed her against the wall. "You're really beautiful. That cripple you spent the night with." he paused taking in her scent "Couldn't possibly please you the way that I could please you."

"I have to help your wife." she whispered trying to get around him.

"Maybe we could make a deal. You let my wife die and you and I could start where she and I finished."

"This is crazy, you love her, just let me help her."

"What's the rush?" he trailed the gun across her chest "I want to admire your assets."

"Please stop it." Cuddy whispered

"What?" Marcus grabbed her face forcing her to look at him "What was that?"

"Please." she pleaded louder as she felt his hands slide up the bottom of her shirt.

"Stop!" Cuddy dropped the items she was holding and slammed her fist against his chest. "No!"

Marcus grabbed her throat, "What are you doing?" he slammed the bathroom door shut keeping the two of them stuck in the bathroom together.

Cuddy backed away, " I just want to help you. You asked me to help you. Your wife needs me."

"Then help me." he charged at her.

"Marcus!" she screamed "Somebody help!" she managed to call for help before his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Big mistake." he sneered lifting her off the floor and slamming her down on the counter.

"No!" Cuddy began to punch and kick. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson that you won't ever forget." he slammed her head into the mirror and glass shards fell around them.

Cuddy grabbed the back of her head as blood began to seep from her fresh wound. "Please." she whispered trying to focus her eyes with her spinning head. "Please..."

"Please what?" Marcus asked her as he reached for the button on her jeans.

"Wait!" Cuddy ignored her throbbing head and tried again to defend herself. She kicked Marcus and he stumbled backward.

As fast as she could with the room spinning around her she slid off the counter and raced out of the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Marcus was on her before she could reach the exit of her office. Pulling her backward he lifted her again and dropped her on her desk.

Cuddy continued to punch and scratch at his face.

"Fuck!" Marcus stopped his attack as her felt the blood that trickled down his cheek. "You stupid bitch!"

Cuddy took this advantage and continued to kick and punch.

"Enough!" Marcus screamed cocking his gun.

Cuddy immediately stopped her attack as she stared down the barrel of his loaded gun.

"Good girl." he whispered "Usually when I do this." he pushed the cold gun against her forehead "People do what ever I want."

* * *

"This is insane!" House complained "What he hell is she doing there?

"Will you just relax, give the poor woman a minute,she's obviously been thorough some horrible things and you haven't help her at all."

"Cuddy's a big girl, if ou hadn't noticed. Miss Dean of Medicine can take care of herself, she's never relied on me before."

"So what?" Wilson shrugged "It's different now."

"Why because we had sex?" he threw out "Sex only changes things if you want it to."

"And you don't want it to?" Wilson replied

"No..." he hesitated "I'm perfectly happy. Plus...Cuddy wasn't as good as you think she is. I like my women flexible."

"I highly doubt that." Wilson whispered." I'm going in there."

"What?" House looked confused "Wasn't it you that just told me to give her a few minutes blah,blah,blah...."

Wilson stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him."You coming?"

House sighed " I don't think so." he responded taking off his seat-belt and emerging from the car. "I..."

House didn;t get to finish his sentence when the high beams of a car raced toward them.

"What the hell?" Wilson squinted his eyes to make out a driver.

"Move!" House yelled as Wilson jumped out of cars path in time to see the truck slam the rear of Wilson's car.

Wilson climbed to his feet and assisted House.

"Well... well... well." Baker stepped out of the truck, pointing his gun. If it isn't the knight in shining armor and the crip with the cane."

"That's super crip with a cane." House retorted.

"House." Wilson whispered "He has a gun, maybe you don't want to provoke him."

"How many times has a gun been pointed at me?" House turned to Wilson as if the gun man didn't phase him at all.

"Enough times for you too know it can't always end good." Wilson kept his eye on Baker. "Sir we don't have any money."

"You idiot." House whispered "If he was going to rob us do you think we would be standing her having this lovely chat." House paused "He's Marcus the wife beaters sidekick."

"That's right smart ass." he pushed Wilson forward and grabbed House's cane. "And my sidekick is in there." he pointed toward the hospital. "And right about know he's probably doing the one thing the three of us want to do to the hot Dean of Medicine."

Excuse me." House spoke as he limped forward feeling the gun in his back "I already hit that. And I......"

"Shut it!" Baker yelled using the butt of his gun on the back of House's head.

"That was totally uncalled for." House quipped "I'll be sure to file a complaint with your superior."

"Would you shut up?" Wilson snapped "This is hardly the time for you to be yourself."

"Well then who else should I be?" House continued.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Baker chimed in as he pushed open the door to Cuddy's office.

Marcus sat up from his position on top of Cuddy. "An audience." he smiled looking down at her "I bet your boyfriend is going to love this."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Baker shut the door behind him as he led House and Wilson into the office.

"Hey!" Wilson rushed forward only to be halted at the sound of a gun shot.

"Damn it Baker!" Marcus slid off the desk after placing a kiss on Cuddy's lips. "Are you trying to attract unwanted attention?"

"Me?" Baker replied "You're in here trying to get off. I could hear her screaming from the hallway."

"Jealous?" Marcus retorted pulling Cuddy up with him. "Cutie and I were just having a little fun. It didn't go to far. Not yet anyway." he smiled

"You are aware of the bleeding women on the couch?" House spoke up.

Baker looked from Marcus to Natalie. "I thought you were getting this taken care of."

"I was." Marcus snapped "But then I thought about it."

Baker looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"I want to take her with me." he motioned to Cuddy

"This wasn't the plan." Baker argued "This.." he pointed to Cuddy who was backed into a corner "And this." he pointed to Natalie. " This is going to far."

"What's it to you?" Marcus questioned him. "Natalie made her own choices."

"I'm a cop." Baker added "You asked me to scare her a little...I did it because you're my brother...but you are going to far."

"Well then she should have stayed out of my business.

"Marcus..." Baker felt for a pulse on Natalie "She's slipping. I'm not going to let you...let her die."

"Fine." Marcus pointed the gun at House and then fired a shot at Baker.

The blast of the gun made Cuddy jump, as Baker fell to the floor. "You were always the weak one." Marcus bent down to his bleeding brother "I never understood why." Then he turned back to House as Baker lay gasping on the floor.

"Look at my wife...."

House didn't move

"Are you deaf?" Marcus walked toward him, the gun still raised "I said look at my wife."

"Let her go." House whispered, motioning to Cuddy.

"Cuddy are you okay?" Wilson ignored the argument between Marcus and Baker.

Cuddy nodded "I'm okay."

"Let her go?" Marcus chuckled

House nodded "I'll do what you want..if you let her go."

"How about you do what I want, because if you don't she's the one that will suffer."

"Marcus!" Wilson yelled from behind him as Natalie's body began to shake.

"What's happening?" Marcus snapped at House. "What's happening to her?" The distraught husband had returned.

"She's having a seizure." Cuddy raced toward her.

Cuddy and Wilson safely pulled Natalie's convulsing body to the floor and held her in a safe position until it stopped.

"Marcus you have to let us get her out of here, or she's going to die." Cuddy pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"This isn't what you want for her." Wilson jumped in "you love her and you asked us to save her. We are doctors..put the gun down and let us do our jobs."

"I say we let her die." House retorted "He doesn't need a punching bag anymore."

"House!" Cuddy glared at him

"He has done nothing but torment her...and you...why all of a sudden does he care." House argued.

"She doesn't deserve to pay for his mistakes."

"Well I didn't deserve to pay for yours." House looked at Cuddy "But I spent my time in jail."

"Shut up!" Marcus ordered "The both of you!"

"It's too late..." Wilson whispered as he searched for a pulse on the now, still body.

"What?" Marcus dropped his gun, ran toward the three and pushed Wilson out of the way. "Nat..." he whispered. "Natalie sweet heart wake up."

Marcus cradled his limp wife's body and began to rock back and forth.

Cuddy slowly backed away and began climbing to her feet.

"You!" Marcus suddenly let his wife go and lurched at Cuddy. "You did this!" he grabbed her throat.

Wilson darted for the gun that Marcus had dropped when he had raced toward his wife.

"Let her go!" Wilson warned pointing the gun.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Marcus taunted Wilson as he gripped Cuddy's throat from behind.

Behind Marcus House reached slowly for his cane.

"You wouldn't want to miss, would you?" Marcus continued to taunt.

"I'm warning you."

Marcus nodded as Cuddy attempted to breath and break free.

"You're killing her!"

"Shoot him already." House yelled and swung his cane at the back of Marcus's legs.

Wilson fired the gun, and the blow to Marcus's legs sent him sailing backward toward the ground Cuddy still in his grips.

Wilson dropped the gun when House fell backward.

"You......You shot me...." House muttered pressing on his shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to do that." Wilson ran to him "You were supposed to..."

"It was a nice try." Marcus was back on his feet with Cuddy. "But my girl and I have to...."

Marcus didn't get to finish his sentence when another blast of a gun echoed in the office.

Cuddy gasped as she looked down at the blood staining her shirt. "House...." she whispered before falling forward along with Marcus.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

Cuddy gasped as she looked down at the blood staining her shirt. "House...." she whispered before falling forward along with Marcus.

"Cuddy;" Wilson called as he watched in shock at the heap of bodies on the floor before him.

"Get him off me!" Cuddy spoke from beneath Marcus's body.

"Good lord Wilson!" House sighed. "You can't aim worth a lick."

"I hit him didn't I?" Wilson muttered as he pulled Marcus off of Cuddy.

"Are you alright?" He helped her to her feet.

"What about the wound in my ass…" House continued to rant.

Cuddy nodded and felt around her body. "Yeah." She nodded taking note of the blood on her shirt "The blood isn't mine."

Wilson watched Cuddy as she tried to hold her tears.

"Cuddy, you…"

"I guess I better call the police." She cut him off

"Oh, don't worry about me." House tried to pull himself up." I've only been shot in the ass."

"Here." Wilson reached out his hand to pull House off of the ground.

"What about her?" House asked Wilson as he looked over at Natalie. "Has she checked out?"

"That's incredibly insensitive." Wilson bent over the still women and pressed a finger against her neck. "She's very much alive." He added "She's…"

Wilson stumbled backward as Natalie's eyes popped open and she took in a gasp of air.

"Natalie." Cuddy was by her side. "Are you okay?"

Natalie slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"You tell me." House jumped in. "All I know is I've been shot in the…"

"House!" Cuddy stopped him off as she examined Natalie's fresh wounds.

"It's over." Cuddy smiled up at her.

* * *

"Well." House approached Cuddy as she sat in the back of the police cruiser "That was one for books."

Cuddy nodded "Yeah."

"I just can't believe that I've been shot."

"Really?" Cuddy looked up at him "Because if I remember correctly you've been shot before."

"Wow!" House watched her slip out of the blanket that was around her shoulders. "You're so insensitive."

Cuddy handed him the blanket "It can't be all about you, ALL the time."

"Sure it can." He replied seeing if he would get a positive reaction.

Cuddy sighed as she removed the ice pack from the back of her head.

"I take it your still a little mad at me." House commented as he watched her walk away.

"She's still mad at you" Wilson approached House. "Did you really think she would forget what an ass you were just because you took a bullet?"

"Duh!" House replied "Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe you should stop being a jerk and try being…."

"A gentleman?" House cut him off

"That might work even though it may be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do."

"I've been shot." He reminded Wilson as if it had been forgotten "I can't do any heavy lifting for at least two weeks."

Wilson helped the injured House toward the cab "You're going to lose her House."

"Impossible Watson;" House joked "I know where she lives."

"Dr. Cuddy?" Natalie called from her place on the stretcher, as Cuddy made her way from her office.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy smiled

"I've been better." She paused trying to sit up "But I'm alive."

Cuddy nodded

"I just wanted to say thank you, you really put your life on the line for me."

Cuddy smiled "I had to."

Natalie wiped a stray tear from her cheek

"Take care of yourself." Cuddy added and turned to head out of the hospital.

* * *

Cuddy turned on her back and stared at the roof as the moonlight streamed through her window.

She sighed and slowly sat up when a shadow intertwined with the moonlight

"Cuddy;" House tapped on her window.

Cuddy climbed out of bed slightly relieved yet annoyed that House had come.

"Did I wake you?" house asked as she opened the window.

"Actually." Cuddy sighed stepping back from the window "No."

House leaned against the window sill. "Can I come in?"

"Can't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"But;" House paused trying to lift his leg. "I'm not a normal person. We talked about this."

"Weren't you shot? Should you be doing that?" Cuddy nodded

"Vicodin." He smiled

"What is it that you want House?"

"Uh-oh." He made his entry complete and shut the window behind him. "You really are still mad."

Cuddy didn't reply

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and left the bedroom

"It's late." She sighed heading toward the front door.

"But I just got here." He joked

"Don't." Cuddy opened the door.

"You let me in the window to let me out the front door?"

"I didn't let you do anything. You do what you want when you want."

"I can't help it." He defended himself "I'm a free spirit!"

"I can't do this right now. I have a splitting headache because my head was stapled shut."

"We can lick each others wounds." House smirked

"Lick your own wounds." She snapped

"How long are you going to be angry?" he asked

"How long are you going to screw me around?" she responded

"How long do you want me to screw you around?"

"I don't!" she snapped back "But since you are incapable of committing to anyone I…"

"Not true!" he cut her off "I can commit." He paused "I could commit harry carry, and I can commit crimes…and..."

"Do you love me?" she cut him off.

"What;"

"Do you love me." She repeated "Are you in love with me?"

House froze like a dear in headlights. "Cuddy…" he paused as if he was lost for words "I…."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Confessions

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Cuddy is faced with a suspected case of abuse and tries to help the victim. But her willingness to help puts her in a dangerous position and she begins to fear for her life.

!!Huddy!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Cuddy gripped the door knob in anticipation of his answer.

"Lisa I…"

"Don't; don't use my name like it's your answer. When you love someone you don't have to hesitate when you tell them. It just comes out."

Cuddy paused, letting silence fill the room. "Please just go." She sighed "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Cuddy…I…you're right. I should be able say how I feel. But I'm not like that. That's not me. It's never been me. You know how I am. I figured by now you would accept that and settle with it."

"That's what I used to like about you. The fact that you had to be different then everyone and everything else. Being different and difficult and writing your own rules to the rule book used to be okay. But it's not anymore. I can't settle with okay. I can't settle with something that doesn't know if it can settle with me."

House didn't respond and Cuddy didn't budge. "Good night House." She whispered as she shut the door behind him.

"I can settle." He spoke at the sound of the locking door.

* * *

"Well?" Wilson greeted House as they entered the elevator "What happened, what did Cuddy say;"

"Before or after we had great make-up sex?"

Wilson shook his head "Nice try House, I wasn't born last night."

"What? make-up sex is always great; not that you would know because you're divorced, you never got the chance to make up."

"I'm talking about Cuddy."

"Really; what were you saying?"

"I take it you didn't apologize."

"Correct."

"And;"

"And what;"

"What are you going to do?"

House shrugged as he opened the door to his office. "Nothing; I am going to do nothing."

"Nothing;" Wilson repeated "That's it. That's your answer?"

"That's my answer." House replied "And I'm sticking to it."

"How can you joke?" Wilson was confused

"It's not hard, you should try it sometime." House retorted

Wilson watched as House shrugged off his situation.

"Is there something on my face or can I do my job now?" House quipped.

Wilson shook his head, but didn't respond as he turned and left the office.

* * *

"Hey." Wilson looked up to see Cuddy heading toward him

"You should be home."

"I'm fine." Cuddy sighed "I have a little headache but I was tired of being home and doing nothing. Besides, it's not like I was shot."

Wilson nodded

"I take it you talked to House?" she continued as she headed toward her office.

"He loves you." Wilson replied "He just can't..."

"Tell me;" she cut him off

"It's House." He reminded her "You shouldn't be surprised that he wouldn't say it."

"He did say it." Cuddy snapped "And then he took it back."

"Maybe it scared him." Wilson defended him "He's not really 'A tell how you feel kind of guy'."

"House isn't afraid of anything." She decided "Except for feeling. I can't be with him and have him decide in a year that he changes his mind. That he wants to take back everything we'd go through."

"Here you are!" House burst into the office "Am I the only one doing any work around here?"

Wilson turned back to Cuddy "Take it easy."

Cuddy nodded as House closed the door behind Wilson.

"So, did he come here and spill the beans?"

Cuddy sat back in her chair "About what?"

"About me." He paused "And you."

Cuddy shook her head "I can't do this."

"Do what?" House joked

"This. I can't do it. Not now; not anymore; not ever again."

"Even if some miracle happened and the words 'I love you' spilled out of me?"

Cuddy nodded "Even if that happened."

Cuddy stood up and put on her white coat. "I'm your boss. I made a mistake; and I can't change what happened between us. But I can forget and I can move on, and if you haven't already then I think that you should too.

House didn't reply as Cuddy left him standing there.

He knew she was hurting, he knew he was to blame. And he knew he had to fix it. But now wasn't the time. He smiled to himself in an attempt to mask his pain. House had a confession to make; he just didn't know how to make it.

End


End file.
